BitterSweet
by Qiutyvampire
Summary: (AU) La vida de Maka Albarn transcrurría con normalidad: Poker los jueves con sus amigos asesinos, reuniones con la mafia newyorkina. Común para la hija del hombre más poderoso del lugar. Claro está, hasta que Death the Kid cruzó la puerta de aquel café. De pronto, se ve envuelta en un complot para lograr que el hijo de la familia más influyente del país, caiga rendido a sus pies.
1. El Príncipe Azul

Yo Minna,

Si es la primera vez que leen alguna de mis historias, pues bienvenidos.

Si, en cambio, han estado conmigo en los años anteriores antes del hiatus, pues lo siento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. He estado trabajando en mis historias incompletas, sin embargo, me ha resultado difícil ya que mientras leía los capítulos publicados sentía que quería quemar todo y volver a empezar, algo difícil dada las circunstancias en las que me encuentro.

Todas las historias terminaran este año. Promesa de autor.

En fin, este nuevo ship (que en su momento no supe apreciar jaja) me ha dado muchas ganas de realizar una historia ya que casi no se encuentran muchas en español.

No pregunten, solo gócenlo.

Minna Daisuki,

Qiutyvampire.

Capitulo#1 El Príncipe Azul

Dejé el apartamento para aventurarme en la nueva ciudad. Finalmente me encontraba en el camino para conseguir mis sueños. Desde pequeño, mis padres siempre habían tomado todas las decisiones importantes por mí, así que cuando hace unas semanas abandoné la escuela de negocios y les informé que me marchaba de la ciudad, su reacción era de esperarse. Después de ser amenazado por mi padre y escuchar sobre la desgracia que representaba para la familia, tomé unas cuantas de mis pertenencias y me marché.

Me encontraba ahora en Nueva York, donde intentaría enrolarme en la Academia de Artes más prestigiosa en la ciudad. Después de enviar mi portafolio había sido llamado a una entrevista y fue el empujón que necesitaba para decidirme a seguir mi sueño. Con los ahorros que había logrado acumular durante toda mi vida había conseguido este pequeño, y costoso, apartamento en una avenida poco transitada de Manhattan.

Crucé la calle dispuesto a encontrar una cafetería la cual convertiría en mi predilecta durante el tiempo que me mantendría aquí. Un buen café me es necesario para poder empezar mi día con pie derecho, además necesitaría un espacio donde pudiera plasmar con tranquilidad todas las ideas que han rondado sobre mi cabeza desde joven.

Me detuve frente a una pequeña y pintoresca cafetería a dos bloques de mi apartamento. El olor a café tostado y pan recién horneado se podía percibir desde afuera. Crucé la puerta, un pequeño cascabel informó de mi llegada; tomé asiento en una de las mesas que se encontraban cerca de la barra y un momento después la mesera se encontraba junto a mí. Llevaba dos coletas altas, lo cual, para mí gusto, era demasiado cabello suelto para una persona que trabaja en el área alimenticia.

-Qué deseas ordenar? - preguntó, un deje de desinterés se podía percibir en su voz.

-Aún no he podido observar detenidamente el menú- respondí, un poco perplejo ante la falta de cordialidad. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué me recomendaría, me dio la espalda y se dirigió a otra mesa.

Fruncí el ceño y me dispuse a estudiar el menú, el cual era bastante parecido al de cualquier cafetería. Mientras me decidía entre un moccachino y un Cafe Latte, la mesera hizo su aparición nuevamente con un bolígrafo en su mano y una mirada impaciente.

-Ya? - preguntó exasperada.

Levanté una ceja, ofendido. Abrí mi boca dispuesto a hacerle saber lo que pensaba de su actitud cuando un hombre con cabello rojizo hizo su aparición detrás de ella.

-Maka, cariño- posó una mano sobre su hombro y me miró apenado -No puedes tratar así a los clientes.

La chica rodó los ojos antes de clavar su mirada en mí, esperando a que le indicará mi orden.

Tomaré un americano- _y nunca volveré_.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la barra que se encontraba detrás de mí.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó el hombre -Nuestras dos meseras debieron ausentarse por hoy y mi hija insistió en ayudar.

-Pues si sigue así probablemente pierda clientes- indiqué, tratando de ocultar el enojo que sentía.

-Sé que lo dices por ti- su sonrisa se torció -Eres la única persona que no he visto por aquí anteriormente, Maka es una señorita muy agradable, solo que tiene un carácter un poco… fuerte.

Me disponía a responderle cuando fui interrumpido por el sonido de lo que parecían vidrios quebrándose y un gritó agudo.

-Maka! - gritó su padre, corriendo hacia la barra. Sin pensarlo me apresuré tras él dispuesto a prestar mi ayuda.

Me encontré con la chica, quien yacía en el piso rodeada de cristales y con la ropa salpicada de café, temblando mientras sostenía su brazo con fragmentos de cristal incrustados en él.

-Llamaré una ambulancia y traeré unas toallas húmedas, por favor podrías quedarte aquí hasta que regrese. Lamento incomodarte de esta forma- me suplicó el hombre aceleradamente, tomando su celular y perdiéndose detrás de unas puertas de madera.

-Te encuentras bien? - pregunté, arrodillándome junto a ella.

Su mirada se clavó en mí, cargada de fastidio.

-Una estúpida cafetera me acaba de reventar en la cara, ¿crees que me encuentro bien? - dijo enojada, se levantó y se acercó al mesón de donde sacó unas tijeras, con cuidado cortó su camiseta por la mitad y dejó su pecho al descubierto.

-Qué estás haciendo? - balbucee mirándola.

Ella no respondió, se volteo hacia mí y me fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Estas arrodillado sobre vidrio, eres tarado o qué? -

-Eres insoportable- dije, levantándome y quitándome mi chaqueta, la coloqué sobre sus hombros.

Sin agradecerme ella se volteó y se perdió por la misma puerta por la que un minuto antes había entrado su padre.

Rasqué mi cuello mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro, escaneé con la mirada el lugar donde había ocurrido el incidente, un brazalete fino yacía sobre un charco de café. Aún sin comprender porqué lo tomé y lo enjuagué en el lavabo, dejándolo sobre una servilleta.

Caminé hacia la mesa para tomar mis pertenencias y dejar el lugar ante la mirada ansiosa de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar y habían atestiguado lo ocurrido.

Aquella noche me mantuve despierto dando vueltas en la cama, preguntándome de qué forma había terminado todo el ajetreo de la mañana. A mi mente vino la imagen de la chica con la camisa cortada a la mitad y un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas. Suspiré con cansancio y me golpeé con una almohada en la cabeza, intentando dejar de lado aquel recuerdo.

Había pasado una semana, una insufrible y larga semana, y aún en mi cabeza seguía rondando ella. Cerré la tapa de la laptop con más fuerza de la necesaria y la coloqué sobre la mesa de noche; me levanté de la cama hacia el closet y me vestí con rapidez, la única forma de detener esta locura era ir y cerciorarme que todo estaba bien. Salí a la calle y caminé a la cafetería, al llegar pude observar a través de la ventana que las sillas se encontraban sobre las mesas y dos chicas limpiaban vigorosamente el piso. Abrí la puerta y la campanilla llamó la atención de ambas.

-Estamos cerrados- dijo una de ellas, su cabello era de un color rubio cenizo y sus grandes ojos de un azul claro. Su tono no era nada amigable, lo que me hizo preguntarme si todas las meseras del lugar tenían la misma actitud.

-Lo siento- dije, la puerta se cerró tras de mí. Ambas me miraron expectantes -Estoy buscando a Maka-

La otra mesera me sonrió ampliamente.

-Eres el novio de Maka? - gritó, divertida.

-No, no- agité mis manos delante de mí, estremeciéndome con la idea -Solo pasaba a preguntar si se encontraba bien-

-Maka no se encuentra aquí, es muy rara la ocasión en que lo hace. ¿Tienes algún mensaje? - la primera mesera retiró su bolígrafo de detrás de su oreja y sacó una libreta de su delantal -Quién la busca? -

-En realidad ella no sabe mi nombre- respondí ligeramente avergonzado, la chica levantó una ceja.

-Eres algún tipo de acosador? - preguntó la otra mesera, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado y manteniendo una gran sonrisa.

Tosí para disimular mi incomodidad. -Solo me preguntaba si estaba bien, no es necesario que tomes un mensaje de mi parte, la semana pasada estuve aquí cuando ocurrió el incidente con la cafetera y solo pasé para…- mi mente se iluminó -recoger mi chaqueta.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la primera mesera.

-Así que tú eres el príncipe azul- dijo con burla.

-Príncipe azul? - respondí confundido.

Ella le hizo una señal con la cabeza a la otra chica, quien se apresuró hacia las mismas puertas de madera por donde Maka y su padre habían desaparecido hace una semana, un minuto después regresó con mi chaqueta cubierta por una fina funda transparente.

-Maka la llevó a la tintorería y la dejó aquí esperando a que la recogieras- explicó la primera mesera mientras la chica rubia me entregaba la chaqueta -Ella me pidió que te dijera…-

-Que no hagas cosas innecesarias! - exclamó la otra mesera interrumpiendo a su compañera.

-Patty! - fue regañada, mientras era mirada con desaprobación -Eso no fue lo que dijo Maka-

-Fue lo que quiso decir- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Me aclaré nuevamente la garganta y tomé mis pertenencias.

-Gracias por esto- dije mientras me volteaba hacia la puerta -Me disculpo por haber interrumpido sus quehaceres.

-No hay de qué. ¿Le diré a Maka que pasaste a saludar- dijo la mesera que primero me atendió -Cuál es tu nombre por cierto?

Me volteé y sonreí. -No es necesario, no somos conocidos ni nada por el estilo. Solo sucede que estuve en el momento y lugar preciso-

-Yo diría que más bien te entrometiste en donde no te llamaban- dijo una voz a mi espalda. Pude notar como las dos meseras frente a mi sonreían.

-Pensé que no te vería hoy, Maka-

-Vamos Liz, sabes que es noche de póker y los chicos se ponen bastante ruidosos. No aguanto estar rodeada de esos imbéciles.

Me volteé y me topé con sus ojos esmeralda clavados en mí. A diferencia de la primera vez, en la que llevaba unos pantalones negros holgados y una camiseta, en esta ocasión llevaba un vestido corto de verano.

-Ha pasado una semana, en verdad te gusta incomodar a la personas- dijo ella, dirigiendo su mirada a la chaqueta que descansaba en mis manos -Y además venir a esta hora, interrumpir a las meseras y por consiguiente obligarlas a regresar a casa más tarde de lo usual; Sabía que la caballerosidad había muerto, pero no sabia que te gustaba bailar sobre su tumba.

Apreté mis dientes con fuerza y dejé salir un suspiro en un vano intento de calmarme.

-No pensaba regresar por esto- respondí enojado -realmente no tenía ganas de toparme con una persona tan tosca y poco agradable como tú-

Ella levantó su mano y la llevó a su pecho, fingiendo indignación.

-Vendré el día de mañana a una hora más prudente para cancelar el valor de la tintorería- me disponía a marcharme cuando su brazo se extendió frente a mí, bloqueándome la salida. En ese momento pude apreciar las marcas rojas en su piel, producto del incidente. Mi estomagó se retorció y sentí una pizca de vergüenza ante mi comportamiento.

-No te atrevas a volver para algo tan ridículo, si bien nadie te pidió que hagas algo tan innecesario como colocar tu estúpida chaqueta de diseñador sobre mi ropa teñida de café, la limpieza era la única respuesta lógica ante tú, repito y resalto, innecesaria acción- sus brazos se cruzaron en su pecho mientras me contemplaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oye, Maka- ella y yo volteamos la cabeza en la dirección por donde había venido la voz. Dos chicos se encontraban parados a unos metros de nosotros, el inusual color de sus cabellos me hizo recordar que estábamos en New York.

-Acaso este tipo te está dando problemas? - dijo uno de ellos, su arrogante sonrisa tiró de uno de mis nervios, estaba a punto de un colapso al estar rodeado de gente tan poco agradable.

-No Black Star, y aún si lo estuviera haciendo yo podría patear su trasero sin tu ayuda- respondió ella con fastidio. El chico dejo caer hacia atrás su cabeza mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Su acompañante, sin embargo, mantuvo su mirada fija en mí, atento a mis movimientos.

-Conoces a este sujeto? - sus ojos se posaron perezosamente sobre mi chaqueta y una sonrisa surcó su rostro -Oh. ¿Es él el príncipe azul? -

El otro chico dejó de reír y me miró perplejo.

-Ese es el príncipe azul? - hizo una mueca desaprobatoria y bufó -Me imaginaba que sería diferente, ¿qué sucede con esas extrañas líneas en la mitad de su cabeza? - exclamó para finalmente soltar otra carcajada.

Maka golpeó su frente, generando un fuerte sonido al momento de hacerlo y agitó su cabeza con fastidio.

-Podríamos solo largarnos? Se supone que veníamos por Liz y Patty- dijo con cansancio. Su mirada retornó a mí -Ya puedes irte-

Levanté mis cejas, sorprendido.

-Dios, que desagradable eres- exclamé girando sobre mis talones y retomando mi partida. Detrás de mí continué escuchando las voces y risas hasta que doblé la esquina.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa intentaba olvidar todo lo que había acontecido y a las personas tan maleducadas y groseras que había conocido producto de ello. Entré al departamento y abandoné la chaqueta sobre el sofá, me cambié de ropa y me lancé de espaldas a la cama dejando salir un largo suspiro. Cerré mis ojos y los abrí nuevamente cuando la duda asaltó mi mente.

 _¿Qué habrán querido decir con eso de príncipe azul?_ -

Y de esa forma, otra insufrible semana empezaría.


	2. La Princesa Malhablada

Capitulo#2 La Princesa Malhablada

Todos a mi alrededor reían a carcajadas, usualmente las noches de póker eran así, sin embargo, no me sentía con humor para burlarme viendo a Black Star apostar y perder todo su dinero. Liz se detuvo, apoyó su mentón sobre el dorso de su mano y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Escúpelo- sentenció.

-Escupir qué exactamente, ¿Elizabeth? - dije sin expresión alguna, mientras continuaba barajando las cartas en mi mano. Al escucharme, todos voltearon su mirada hacía mí; Black Star sonreía de forma fastidiosa mientras me miraba con sospecha y Soul dejó salir un suspiro al notar que la siguiente partida tendría que esperar un poco más de lo que a él le gustaría.

-Acaso estás enojada porque tu príncipe azul te considera…- Black Star aclaró su garganta y su cara se volvió seria antes de continuar -desagradable-.

Patty soltó una carcajada, a la que le siguieron las de Soul y Liz.

-Esa es exactamente la expresión que tenía cuando lo dijo- musitó Tsubaki mientras agarraba su estómago y reía.

-Podrían dejar ese tema del maldito príncipe azul? - dije enojada.

-Tu padre tenía razón cuando lo describió- dijo Liz, secando una lágrima de su ojo mientras continuaba riendo -Estás segura de que realmente no es un príncipe?

Me levanté bruscamente, arrastrando la silla tras de mí y lancé la baraja de cartas encima de la mesa.

-Me largo- dije enojada.

Me miraron para luego mirarse entre ellos y volver a reír nuevamente. Restregué mis manos sobre mi cara en señal de frustración y me dirigí con pasos enérgicos hacia la puerta, la cual cerré con exagerada fuerza.

Me paré en el callejón, apoyada en la pared y dejé salir un gran suspiro. Escuché la puerta abrirse, seguido de unos pasos para finalmente sentir un brazo pasar por sobre mis hombros.

-Hey- Soul me sonrió de lado mientras acomodaba su brazo y me acercaba más a él -No estás enojada, ¿verdad? -

Pegué mi cabeza a la suya y dejé salir otro suspiro.

-Algo más te sucede- adivinó -sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Ya me extrañaba que te portaras así por un estúpido sobrenombre que tu padre le puso a un desconocido-

-Obviamente. No podría importarme menos ese ricachón con sus manerismos y su elegante forma de hablar-

Soul dejó salir una carcajada.

-Claro, porque tú no eres una ricachona-

Me separé un poco de él y lo miré enojada.

-Una ricachona sin manerismos y bastante malhablada? - preguntó, encogiéndose de un hombro.

-No soy una ricachona- Soul levantó una ceja al escucharme y me atrajo nuevamente hacia su pecho.

-Claro, no lo eres. Por eso no tienes un mercedes convertible estacionado al final del callejón-

Reí sobre su pecho.

-Es en serio? Eres un idiota- respondí dándole un ligero golpe con mi hombro -Sabes que ese auto es de mi padre-

-Y eso no te convierte a ti en la hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos de la ciudad? -

-No- mi rostro se ensombreció. -Eso me convierte en la hija de un mafioso bastardo que llena sus bolsillos con dinero ilegal-

-Muy bien, la charla terminó- Soul me separó delicadamente y se incorporó, parándose frente a mí. -No puedo hablar mal sobre mi jefe, así que trae tu pequeño trasero adentro antes de que lo agarre y yo mismo lo haga.

Sonreí desafiante. -Si quieres mantener tus brazos en su lugar, para poder continuar satisfaciéndote a ti mismo, es mejor que ni lo intentes-

Soul dejó salir una risa silenciosa y abrió la puerta.

-Después de ti, princesa- dijo mientras hacia una ligera reverencia.

-Bastardo- respondí entre dientes mientras le propinaba un golpe en el estómago y pasaba por la puerta.

-Oh, la princesa volvió- Liz sonrió con malicia -Soul ya te puso de buen humor? -

Rodé hacia atrás mis ojos mientras sonreía.

-Maka- Tsubaki llamó mi atención -Es tarde, mañana tenemos la reunión con nuestros padres, debemos irnos-

-Arruinando de nuevo la diversión, Tsubaki- reclamó Black Star golpeando la mesa. Soul le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo miró enojado.

-Hey, no le faltes el respeto, debes saber cuál es tu lugar- reprochó, tirándolo de la silla -Ahora sigue a tu dueña, como el perro que eres-.

-Soul! -

-No, Maka- Black Star suspiró -A veces olvido que debo tratar a Tsubaki con el respeto que merece y me dejo llevar, no soy más que un empleado de la familia Nakatsukasa, si alguien me llega a escuchar hablándole de esa forma a ella…- dejó salir una risa incómoda -probablemente me aniquilen a tiros.

Tsubaki le sonrió delicadamente.

-No eres un perro, Black Star- dijo cariñosamente -Estamos entre amigos, así que siempre puedes ser tú mismo en este lugar-.

Todos sonreímos al sentirnos identificados con sus palabras, en este lugar podíamos ser nosotros mismos, esa era la importancia de la noche de póker, nuestra noche, el único día en que podíamos sentir como nuestras cargas se aliviaban. En este lugar no éramos asesinos a sueldo, ni hijas de mafiosos, nadie era la mano derecha de nadie, no había formalismos, alianzas, guerras, amenazas, ni muertes. Estábamos todos juntos, fuera del mundo de las mafias por unas pocas horas.

Después de la despedida, Soul cerró la puerta de mi lado y rodeó el auto para subir al lado del conductor.

-Lo que le dijiste a Black Star- me miró de reojo mientras conducía -fue cruel-

El suspiró con cansancio. Siendo la mano derecha de mi padre, era muy estricto respecto a la jerarquía en las familias. Sin embargo, Black Star es uno de nuestros mejores amigos, y en nuestro mundo, la amistad sincera es una de las cosas más raras que se pueda encontrar.

-Me disculparé con él mañana que nos veamos-

Asentí débilmente mientras me concentraba en conectar mi celular al auto. El camino de regreso a casa estuvo acompañado de un cómodo silencio entre nosotros, interrumpido momentáneamente por el tarareo de Soul cuando saltaba alguna de sus canciones favoritas en la lista de reproducción.

Al entrar a casa nos encontramos con mi padre en la sala. Volteé a mirar a Soul con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Alguien está en problemas- susurré cerca de su oído. Él pasó saliva con dificultad mientras caminaba hacia mi padre, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo.

-Maka, a tu habitación- ordenó severamente -Sabias que mañana es la reunión mensual, sin embargo, me desafiaste y te marchaste a perder el tiempo, sin importarte las consecuencias-

Mis ojos se abrieron con terror al comprender el significado de las palabras de mi padre.

-Soul, espero que entiendas lo que va a suceder contigo por haber decidido solapar la insolencia de mi hija-

-Papa, espera…-

-Cierra la boca- me interrumpió, dedicándome una mirada que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina -Te di una orden, atrévete a desobedecerme y las cosas serán peor para él-

Miré a Soul, preocupada y arrepentida. El negó con la cabeza y me hizo una seña para que avanzara hacia las escaleras. Apreté mis ojos con fuerza y tomé aire.

-No-

Mi padre volteo a mirarme, furioso.

-Qué acabas de decir? -

-Dije que no- lo miré decidida -Soul no merece pagar por mis insensateces, la que debe ser castigada soy yo-

-Tu no decides a quien carajo, YO, decido castigar. Acabas de sentenciar a tu guardaespaldas a un castigo mucho peor- sentenció, mirándome únicamente de reojo.

Di un paso hacia atrás. -No te atrevas a hacerle daño- mi espalda chocó con la puerta principal.

-Maka…- Soul fue interrumpido por el puño de mi padre en su estómago.

-Quién te dio el derecho de hablar? - preguntó, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiando sus nudillos

Abrí la puerta y corrí hacia la entrada, podía escuchar los gritos de mi padre tras de mí y los pasos apresurados de los guardias cada vez más cerca. Trepé el muro que daba a la calle y me apresuré hacia uno de los callejones. Corrí por lo que me parecieron horas, hasta finalmente detenerme bajo un puente. Mi corazón latía descontrolado sobre mi pecho, mis piernas temblaban apenas sosteniéndome y mi cabeza daba vueltas ante la falta de aire. Respirar se estaba volviendo difícil, pero no podía detenerme. Sabia que mi padre estaría más preocupado en encontrarme que en lastimar a Soul, y probablemente le asignaría la tarea de llevarme de regreso, para lo cual lo necesitaba en perfecto estado.

Camine lentamente, sosteniéndome de las paredes hasta finalmente llegar al otro lado. Reconocí la calle de la cafetería, decidí dirigirme hacia allá y utilizar el teléfono para decirle a Soul que me recogiera. Dos cuadras antes de llegar noté que no cargaba la llave conmigo. Maldije por lo bajo mientras giraba sobre mis talones en busca de un teléfono público. Hacía frio y mi cabeza aún se sentía liviana.

Me apoyé contra la fachada de un edificio, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas y me maldije a mi misma por ser tan débil. Frente a mí un par de zapatos negros de vestir, parecidos a los que utilizan los guardias de mi padre, se alinearon con mis rodillas. Salté hacia atrás con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, me habían encontrado más rápido de lo que pensé.

-Hey, te encuentras…- _maldición_.

Suspiré y me puse de pie, mis piernas nuevamente me traicionaron haciéndome tambalear. Presuroso, envolvió su brazo en mi cintura y me apoyó en él.

-Lamento tener que tocarte- susurró cerca de mi oído -Te encuentras bien? -

Asentí débilmente, sintiendo como todo a mi alrededor giraba.

-Espera…- todo se volvió negro.


	3. Quién Eres?

Capítulo#3 ¿Quién eres?

Percibí un olor extraño mientras me desperezaba en mi cama, abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con un techo desconocido. Me senté en la cama, el pánico empezaba a apoderarse de mí mientras miraba a mi alrededor en busca de alguien que pudiera explicar lo que sucedía.

-Por fin despiertas. Me estaba empezando a preguntar por cuánto tiempo más ibas a continuar incomodándome- frente a mí un rostro familiar hacia su aparición a través de la puerta.

-Qué hago aquí? - pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

Su mirada se mantuvo impasible. Sin embargo, una de sus cejas se levantó en respuesta.

-Eso es lo que le dices a la persona que te rescató? -

-Continúas haciendo cosas que no te han sido solicitadas, no veo por qué razón debería agradecerte- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Podríamos hacer esto todo el día- dijo, alargando la palabra todo -Pero realmente has atrapado mi curiosidad. Quiero saber por qué razón estabas deambulando por las calles, sola, a altas horas de la madrugada-

-No tengo por qué razón responderte- dije, desviando la cabeza hacia el otro extremo.

-Entonces puedes irte- se encogió de hombros -En vista de que no tienes ningún asunto conmigo, tampoco deberías seguir en mi apartamento-

-No lo repitas dos veces- respondí enojada -No necesito tu ayuda para esto-

-Me gustaría verte intentándolo- dijo él, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras apoyaba su espalda en el marco de la puerta y se cruzaba de brazos.

Sonreí triunfante y procedí a retirar las sabanas que me cubrían. Solo para descubrir mi cuerpo semidesnudo debajo de ellas. Me envolví en ellas nuevamente mientras miraba con furia al sujeto parado despreocupadamente a unos metros de mí.

-Qué me hiciste? - reclamé, apretando con fuerza una almohada sobre mi pecho. Su sonrisa se agrandó.

-No he tocado ni uno solo de tus cabellos- levantó sus manos frente a él -Eso te lo hiciste tu sola-

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta mientras sentía mi cara arder.

-Después de colocarte en la cama escuche unos quejidos, me apresuré hasta aquí en el momento preciso en que te sentabas, gimoteabas sobre tener calor, retirabas tu vestido y lo tirabas hacia allá- apuntó hacia una esquina de la habitación, donde pude reconocer mi vestido verde limón -Pensaba recogerlo, pero adivine que esto debería ser un mal hábito tuyo, así que lo deje ahí como coartada-

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos maldiciendo el momento en que adquirí esa mala costumbre de quitarme la ropa sonámbula.

-Entonces- sus ojos se clavaron en mí -Lista para contarme? -

-No lo voy a hacer, no te lo repetiré de nuevo- mascullé, aún con el rostro escondido en mis palmas.

-Perfecto, buena suerte marchándote- su sonrisa se agrandó mientras caminaba hacia un sillón y se sentaba, cruzando las piernas y mirándome con malicia.

 _Dos podemos jugar esta ridiculez._

-Perfecto- me coloqué en el borde de la cama, frente a él, mis piernas descubiertas colgando a unos centímetros del piso -Entonces, con tu permiso-

Sus ojos se agrandaron al comprender mi insinuación y su boca se quedó entreabierta en un vano intento por detenerme. Su rostro se deformó mientras observaba como retiraba las sábanas y quedaba al descubierto frente a él. Me levanté y caminé hacia mi vestido, su mirada se encontraba clavada en el piso.

Me vestí con más lentitud de la necesaria, mientras disfrutaba ver como hacía el intento de mirar si ya había terminado y asustándose cuando descubría que aún me faltaba.

-Podrías apresurarte?!- gritó enojado, sus orejas teñidas de carmesí.

Dejé salir una carcajada mientras terminaba de colocar mi vestido. Él se levantó y caminó hacia donde me encontraba, aún con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

-Pienso que eres muy descuidada- dijo seriamente, parándose frente a mí -Qué sucedería si fuera alguien que quisiera hacerte daño? -

-Ya lo hubieras hecho- respondí, mostrándole mi lengua.

Sonrió de lado y luego de una pausa estiró su mano.

-Death the Kid-

La miré sin interés alguno, sin embargo, estiré la mía también.

-Maka Albarn-

Él la tomó y la llevó a sus labios, inclinándose ligeramente con sus ojos fijos en mí, depositando un beso en mis nudillos.

-Un gusto, Maka- susurró, su aliento chocando con mi piel. Un escalofrío me recorrió los brazos y el pecho hasta llegar a mi cabeza, su mirada nunca se desvió de la mía. Alejé con rapidez mi mano y la asenté sobre mi pecho, de forma protectora. La sonrisa de satisfacción volvió a su rostro mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

-Te acompañaré hacia donde tengas que ir, no puedo dejarte sola-

-No es necesario, realmente deberías dejar de hacer cosas que las personas no quieren- reclamé, caminando fuera de la habitación.

-Pues es una lástima porque lo haré de igual forma, la cafetería no está muy lejos y aún no he podido desayunar así que terminaría ahí quieras o no-

Kid caminó hacia la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para mí, rodé los ojos y crucé el umbral de esta. Ambos bajamos las escaleras y dejamos el edificio, me detuve de golpe y me volteé aterrada.

-Qué hora es? - pregunté casi sin aliento.

Kid me miró confundido, pero de inmediato se dispuso a mirar su reloj.

-Son las ocho-

 _Maldición, maldición, maldición._

-Hey, te encuentras…-

-Tienes dinero? - lo interrumpí, caminando hacia el borde de la acera, un taxi se detuvo cuando levanté mi mano, después de que asintió lo agarré del brazo y lo introduje al auto conmigo.

-Qué estás haciendo? No estamos tan lejos, solo son 10 minutos caminando- se quejó él.

-Te lo devuelvo cuando llegue, se supone que tenía que estar a las ocho en punto en la cafetería-

-Vas a hacer de mesera de nuevo? - dijo, con una mueca de desagrado.

Rodé los ojos y le propiné un codazo en el estómago, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, pero se abstuvo de hablar cuando notó que habíamos llegado.

-Te veo adentro- alcancé a decir mientras me apresuraba fuera del auto, hacia la entrada de la cafetería. Liz salió a mi encuentro en la puerta y me miró asustada.

-Maka! - susurró -por qué tardaste tanto? Tienes cinco minutos de retraso, ya todos están ahí- se detuvo fijando su mirada detrás de mí y sus ojos se agrandaron más, supuse que Kid ya me había alcanzado.

-No hay tiempo, solo dale algo de comer, pero primero necesito que me ayudes a arreglarme, cinco minutos más y mi padre enloquecerá-

Ella asintió y después de sentar a Kid y pedirle a Patty que tomara su orden nos dirigimos hacia la parte trasera del establecimiento. Tomé mi vestido de emergencia y con ayuda de Liz me lo coloqué y me maquillé con sutileza mientras ella arreglaba mi cabello, crucé el umbral del salón de reunión en el momento justo en que mi padre terminaba de colocarse adelante. Me escabullí sigilosamente junto a Tsubaki, quien suspiró aliviada al verme y las luces se apagaron, dando comienzo a la charla.

Media hora después todos los presentes en la habitación se encontraba sumidos en un profundo y tenso silencio. Una de las guaridas de la alianza ubicada en Italia había sido allanada y todos los miembros capturados ante lo que parecía ser una emboscada de la policía en un trabajo conjunto con la INTERPOL. Las perdidas eran monumentales y algunos peces gordos fueron capturados, lo que ponía en riesgo a la organización. Mi padre rascaba con insistencia su cuello, acción que únicamente realizaba cuando se encontraba estresado.

El padre de Tsubaki se levantó de su asiento.

-Esto es muy sospechoso- dijo, rascando su barbilla -Nadie conocía la ubicación de nuestra guarida en Italia, se supone que habíamos despistado a la policía al hacerles pensar que diferentes edificios abandonados eran donde nos escondíamos. Solamente los que estamos en esta habitación y los miembros de Italia conocían la verdad-

-Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto- mi padre rascó nuevamente su cuello -Tenemos un soplón- su rostro se ensombreció y una sonrisa cruzó su cara -Vamos a tener que irnos de cacería-

Dejé salir un largo suspiro mientras Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul y yo dejábamos la habitación. Únicamente los jefes de cada familia se quedaron para continuar estudiando la situación.

-Estamos jodidos- se quejó Soul -Es la segunda guarida que allanan en el mes. No es ninguna coincidencia, hay un soplón-

-Pero…- Tsubaki torció sus labios -Dónde? Las dos bases no tenían relación la una con la otra, sus miembros ni siquiera se conocían. Es como si quisieran que la alianza empiece a temblar con recelo y desconfianza entre las familias-

Cruzamos las puertas de la cocina, en dirección hacia donde Liz y Patty se encontraban.

-Se ven terribles, sus caras me dicen que algo muy serio está sucediendo- dijo Liz, apoyándose contra la barra y cruzando sus brazos.

-Necesito comer- mascullé, apoyando una de mis manos en el hombro de Soul.

-Por cierto, Maka- Liz apuntó con su cabeza hacia el salón -Te están esperando-

Dirigí mi mirada en la dirección hacia donde apuntaba y me sorprendí al ver a Kid, mirando a través de la ventana. Volteo su cabeza hacia donde me encontraba y cuando me vio se levantó de su asiento, encaminándose hacia nosotros.

-Qué hace el príncipe azul aquí? - susurró Black Star.

-Y por qué viene hacia acá? - continuó Soul, una mueca de desagrado plasmada en su rostro.

Antes de poder responderles Kid ya había llegado.

-Estás bien? - un ligero tono de preocupación se notaba en su voz -Desapareciste un buen rato y te veías muy agitada cuando bajaste del taxi- sus ojos me recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies -Te cambiaste de ropa-

Soul gruñó por lo bajo y se colocó frente a mí.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó con un tono demandante.

Kid pestañeó confundido. Deslicé mi mano desde el hombro de Soul hasta su codo y lo apreté ligeramente. Sus hombros se relajaron y su postura dejó de ser defensiva.

-Kid me permitió quedarme en su casa ayer, después de lo que ocurrió-

Todos voltearon a verme, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

-Kid? - preguntó Liz, levantando una ceja.

El mencionado aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de todos hacia él. Aproveché la distracción para permitir que el sonrojo que estaba reteniendo se apoderará de mi cara. Él lo notó y dejo salir una pequeña risita.

-No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme anoche, mi nombre es Death The Kid-

Las miradas de desconfianza no se hicieron esperar por parte de los demás. Di un paso hacia adelante, apartando a Soul a un costado y me planté junto a Kid.

-Él me ayudó ayer, me desmayé frente a su edificio-

-Y qué hacía fuera de su edificio a esa hora? - preguntó Soul, cruzándose de brazos. Miré a Kid en Shock Cómo era posible que no haya pensado en eso?

-Hay un supermercado que funciona las 24 horas junto a mi edificio. Estaba de regreso cuando la vi corriendo, no pensaba acercarme porque la había reconocido, cuando la vi caer de rodillas no pude evitarlo- explicó mirándome fijamente a los ojos, mi corazón dio un salto, aparté la mirada y me alejé un poco de él.

Soul continuó mirándolo con desconfianza y enojo.

-No necesitan preocuparse, ya me aseguré de que haya llegado bien. Pagaré la cuenta y me retiraré- volteó su cabeza hacia mí -y tampoco volveré a hacer cosas que no me han sido solicitadas, así que puedes continuar deambulando en paz durante las madrugadas, no interferiré- me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, mi pecho se sintió apretado de repente.

-Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por la cuenta- nuestra atención se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina, mi padre se encontraba parado con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara -cuidaste de mi Maka, dos veces, y jamás podré estar más agradecido por aquello-

Caminó hacia nosotros y tomó la mano de Kid, apretándola entre las de él.

-Puedes venir a comer cuando quieras, a partir de ahora eres nuestro cliente VIP- se volteó hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza -Oh mi querida Maka, nunca vuelvas a hacer asustar a tu padre de esta forma. Sabes cuantos peligros hay en la calle para una joven tan bella como tú-

Kid me miró con burla por sobre el hombro de mi padre, mis mejillas se enrojecieron y lo aparté de mí con brusquedad.

-Papá, me estas avergonzando- mascullé, dando un paso hacia un costado.

-Puedo saber el nombre del salvador de mi hija? Realmente eres un príncipe azul como les dije aquel día-

-Papá! -

Pude notar como Kid apretaba sus labios con fuerza, seguramente para evitar reírse, mientras estiraba su mano hacia mi padre.

-Death The Kid, un gusto señor. No soy un príncipe azul, solo un chico de California persiguiendo su sueño-

Mi padre sonrió complacido mientras tomaba su mano y la apretaba con fuerza.

-Por qué no nos acompañas hoy a cenar? -

Volteé a mirarlo, aterrada.

-Oh- Kid rascó su nuca, sonriendo torpemente -No podría, puedo decirlo solo con verla, Maka no se sentiría cómoda junto a mí-

Mi padre me miró de reojo, sus ojos estaban serios a pesar de que mantenía su sonrisa hacia Kid. Pasé saliva con dificultad, era mejor mantener el buen humor de mi padre por la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

-Por favor, insisto- arrastré las palabras -Debo agradecerte formalmente-

Kid me escaneó con la mirada y regresó sus ojos a mi padre.

-Pues si ella insiste-

 _Maldición._


	4. La misión

Capítulo #4 La misión

Abrí la puerta y me quedé parado en el umbral. En mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la escena. Aún sin terminar de asimilar lo que había ocurrido, entré al apartamento, la puerta se cerró tras de mí y el sonido me regresó a la realidad. Mi teléfono estaba sonando.

Caminé sin prisa hacia el mesón y me fijé en el número desconocido que parpadeaba en la pantalla. Contesté, mi voz sonando aún confundida. La voz extraña en el teléfono me informaba que había sido aceptado en la Escuela de Artes y que me acercara el lunes a firmar mi ingreso. Cerré, despidiéndome con torpeza, mi mente se encontraba aun tratando de terminar de procesar la nueva información recibida

El teléfono sonó nuevamente. Otro número desconocido apareció frente a mí. Al contestar, la voz del otro lado me era muy familiar.

-Quería asegurarme que llegaste bien-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro antes de que pudiera siquiera detenerla.

-Vivo a diez minutos de ahí. ¿Acaso no me veo como una persona lo suficientemente confiable? ¿Tuviste que llamar para cerciorarte que estoy bien? -

Maka rio.

-Acerca de esta noche…-

-Lo sé- la interrumpí -Buscaré una excusa creíble y llamaré a informar que no podré llegar. ¿Ves cómo puedo ser confiable? -

El silencio del otro lado de la línea se alargó por cerca de un minuto.

-Sigo aquí- dije, fingiendo enojo. Maka suspiró.

-No tienes que hacer eso- respondió, su voz casi imperceptible -Tal vez la situación fue un poco forzada, pero me gustaría que vengas. Mi padre se ve extrañamente interesado en ti-

-Sin ofender, pero, si me interesara complacerlo no estaría buscando una excusa para no ir- respondí.

El silencio regresó.

-No… no estoy entendiendo- dijo confundida.

Solté una pequeña carcajada.

-Te veo esta noche, Maka-

Ella tarareó en afirmación y dijo mi nombre con una voz muy delicada mientras se despedía. Mi corazón saltó ante la nueva reacción.

Mantuve la mirada fija en la pantalla del celular, se había oscurecido hace un buen tiempo desde que Maka cerró. Y por tercera vez en el día, volvió a entrar una llamada.

-Madre- respondí, casi de inmediato.

…..

Suspiré agotada.

-Contento? - desvié mi mirada de la pantalla del celular en dirección a donde Soul se encontraba junto a padre.

-Ese chico… cada vez me hace querer reclutarlo pronto- su mirada se dirigió hacia el techo, acción que realizaba cada vez que recordaba algo -Hmp…con que no está interesado en complacerme- su sonrisa se agrandó -Interesante- me dio la espalda, encarando a Soul -Haz un chequeo de su familia, quiero todo lo que puedas encontrar sobre él. Si se cayó de su bicicleta a los 6 años y eso le dejó una marca en las rodillas quiero saberlo- salió por la puerta dejando salir una carcajada -Quiero saberlo todo-

-Parece que se divierte- Soul se paró junto a mí.

Fruncí los labios.

-Estás preocupada por el príncipe azul? - me miró con la ceja levantada -Al parecer no es el único interesado en él-

-No es eso. Solo me gustaría evitar que otra persona sufra lo que tú y yo en este mundo-

Soul bufó con desagrado.

-Voy a hacer lo que me ordenó antes de que me patee el trasero- se despidió con la mano mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta -No lo pienses mucho, ya sabes que una vez que se le mete algo en la cabeza, es muy complicado que lo deje-

Suspiré mientras regresaba mi mirada al celular -No es justo para ti-

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que pude desear y en menos de dos horas la cena iba a llevarse a cabo. Entré a mi habitación donde encontré un atuendo tendido en mi cama, adiviné que sería otro de los planes de padre. Después de quitarme la ropa me envolví en mi toalla de baño dispuesta a ducharme, cuando Soul ingresó violentamente por la puerta.

-Qué sucedió? - dije, preocupada. Su rostro estaba pálido.

-En verdad es como un príncipe- dijo rápidamente. Pestañee confundida, no podría estar refiriéndose a él -Su familia es muy poderosa, aún más influyente que esta. Tu padre tiene buen ojo, lo pudo intuir únicamente con mirarlo-

Retrocedí y me topé con el borde de la cama mientras negaba.

-Maka- Soul se acercó a mí -Debes alejarlo de aquí- se sentó junto a mí, mirándome seriamente.

-Soul-murmuré, tomando su mano -Si se entera de que viniste aquí primero, te va a matar. Por favor, ve con él-

Él negó, agitando con suavidad su cabeza.

-Maka, si se llega a saber de esto, te obligará a…- sus manos se cerraron sobre las mías, sujetándolas protectoramente -Por favor, detenlo-

-Él podría ya saberlo, únicamente estas haciendo las cosas peores para ti. Soul, te lo imploro, si te sucede algo yo no sé que haría. La culpa me comería viva-

Sus ojos penetraron los míos mientras se acercaba a mi oído.

-Maka, te amo. No podría ver como eres arrancada de mis brazos-

Mi respiración se detuvo de repente, mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes que me dolía. Mi cuerpo tembló bajo su súbito abrazo.

-Soul, no- me recompuse y lo aparté de mí -No hagas esto, sabes bien que te pones en peligro. Desde el nacimiento este ha sido mi destino, sabes que no puedo desarrollar sentimientos románticos por nadie-

-Entonces por qué…- él se levantó -He visto como lo miras-

Me levanté bruscamente y le di la espalda.

-No sé de qué hablas- caminé con rapidez, ignorando lo que estaba por decir y cerré la puerta del baño tras de mí. Apoyé mi espalda en la puerta y me dejé caer, recogiendo mis rodillas sobre mi pecho y cubrí mi rostro mientras trataba de reprimir el grito de frustración que rogaba por salir.

-Maka, cariño? - mi padre golpeó con gentileza la puerta del baño.

 _Eso fue rápido._

-Estoy terminando de alistarme- respondí, dejando a un lado el delineador -Dame un segundo- me acerqué a la puerta y le quité el seguro. Papá abrió la puerta, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Tengo excelentes noticias! -

Cerré mis ojos y agaché la cabeza.

-Por fin hemos encontrado nuestro tesoro. Todos los problemas de esta familia terminarán, nadie se atreverá a molestarnos, ni siquiera la maldita INTERPOL-

-De qué hablas, ¿papá? - me volteé en dirección al espejo mientras retomaba mi tarea de maquillarme, si no fingía que no entendía de lo que estaba hablando, Soul estaría en problemas.

-Ese chico, necesito que logres que se enamore de ti-

Mi mano tembló ligeramente, provocando que el labial que estaba sosteniendo manchara la comisura de mis labios.

-Papá…- coloqué mis manos en el mesón del baño y apreté con fuerza mis puños.

-Lo sé, cariño- sentí su mano posarse sobre mi hombro -Entiendo lo difícil que debe ser para ti, pero mira a tu madre y a mí, nuestro matrimonio no fue tan terrible-

Lo miré a través del espejo.

-Mamá huyó con otro hombre-

-No cariño, eso es lo que te quieren hacer creer. Mamá está a salvo, para poder protegerla tuve que enviarla lejos, pero ella nos sigue amando. Sin embargo, podrá volver, si logras unirte con el muchacho nuestras vidas no correrán riesgos nunca más- me volteó y me agarró de los hombros -Seremos libres, Maka-

 _Libres._

-Papá, si logro esto…- me detuve y lo miré fijamente a los ojos -Debes prometerme que me dejaras marcharme de este lugar. Dejarás que haga mi vida fuera de este mundo-

Él me miró, sorprendido, su sonrisa apareció un segundo después.

-Me encargaré de que nada de esto vuelva a afectarte, solo consigue que el chico y su influyente familia caigan en nuestras manos-

-Qué pasará con él? -

-Lo que tu quieras que pase, si deseas compartir tu futura pacífica vida con él, no voy a oponerme. Si, por otro lado, prefieres fingir tu muerte y desaparecer- su sonrisa se agrandó -somos expertos en eso. Solo necesito que lleves su apellido, y si después trágicamente te ves envuelta en un "accidente", ÉL se encargará de que su influencia siga atada a nosotros. Solo necesitamos que su heredero te ame con locura-

-No me refiero a eso- desvié mi mirada -Kid, entrará a… este mundo? -

Mi padre levantó su ceja, su sonrisa decayó.

-Por qué tanta preocupación? ¿Acaso ya albergas algún sentimiento por él? -

Mis ojos se abrieron sin poder disimularlo, él tomó mi mentón entre sus manos y levantó mi cabeza.

-Sabes que ese en realidad sería el mejor escenario- me sonrió con calidez -No sabes cuánto peso levantarías de mis hombros al saber que no te estoy forzando a nada-

-No es así! - alejé mi rostro de sus manos -No me sentiría bien desapareciendo después de haberlo metido en todo este embrollo-

-No te preocupes, el no se verá envuelto en nada de esto. Te lo prometo- tomó mi dedo meñique y lo entrelazó con el de él -Mantendremos a salvo al príncipe azul de mi pequeña-

Fruncí el ceño.

-Papa, por cierto- entrelacé mis dedos con nerviosismo -Él te conocerá a ti o al "otro" tú? -

Me dedicó una sonrisa y acarició mi cabello.

-Obviamente al amable Spirit, no creo que le gustaría formar parte de la familia de un matón. Descansa tranquila mi pequeña, nadie tocará ni uno solo de sus cabellos- su rostro se ensombreció -claro está, mientras te haga feliz. Si llega a lastimarte…-

-No nos vayamos tan lejos, aún ni siquiera soy tan cercana a él- dejé salir una pequeña risa.

-Pues para eso tenemos esta noche, siento que también le agradas, así que has todo lo posible- depositó un beso en mi cabeza y se volteó -Nos vemos en el comedor-

Cuando cerró la puerta del baño me desplomé sobre mis rodillas, temblando. Sabía lo que significaba que mi padre viniera a hablar conmigo en lugar de ÉL, esta misión era extremadamente importante y si fracasaba… la idea que cruzó mi mente revolvió mi estómago.

Tocaron nuevamente a la puerta, cuando la abrí me encontré con Soul, su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado y su cabeza vendada, me apresuré hacia él y lo llevé hacia el sillón.

-Te dije que no debías arriesgarte- murmuré, tocando con suavidad su rostro. Su mano se cerró sobre mi muñeca, atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

-Ya vino a hablar contigo? - preguntó preocupado.

Asentí.

Sus ojos se abrieron aterrorizados, una mueca de dolor se hizo presente al intentar abrir el ojo lastimado.

-Quién vino? -

-Papá- respondí, sentándome junto a él.

Soul suspiró aliviado.

-Trate de interceder por ti- masculló -No me fue tan bien que digamos-

-Soul… voy a hacerlo-


	5. La Cena

Hello!

Este capi contiene escenas sexuales así que recomiendo discreción xd

Lemmon ahead!

Si ya han leído alguna de mis historias, sabrán como el título resulta bastante inocente en comparación con el contenido JAJA

Minna Daisuki,

Qiutyvampire.

Capitulo#5 La Cena

Regresó a mirarme, una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro.

-Maka, no lo hagas- colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas y pegó su frente con la mía.

-Lo siento, es la única forma. Papá y yo seremos libres si consigo cumplir con esta misión- sujeté con fuerza el borde de mi vestido -Ya no tendré que seguir en este mundo, papá podrá ser libre-

-Cómo estás tan segura de qué Él cumplirá su palabra? -

-Lo hará, es el único propósito por el que me mantienen con vida, que me case dentro de una familia que vuelva todo este negocio más fácil. Una vez que lo cumpla me dejarán libre... y como ya no correrán riesgos, ya no necesitarán a mi padre como fachada, seremos libres-

Soul frunció los labios, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

-Y qué hay de mí? ¿Qué pasará con Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz y Paty? ¿También te alejarás de nosotros y fingirás que nunca nos conociste? -

Desvié la mirada.

-Igual podemos ser amigos, igual podemos pasar juntos-

La nariz de Soul chocó con la mía y su aliento se mezcló con el mío. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho y lo alejé de mí.

-Lo siento, esto no puede pasar. Debo terminar de arreglarme-

Me sujetó con fuerza de las muñecas y me miró con tristeza. Suspiré y me solté de su agarre.

-Lo siento- me volteé y me dirigí hacia el tocador y empecé a arreglar mi cabello. Soul me miró todo el tiempo hasta que estuve lista.

-Sabes por qué razón me hicieron esto? - preguntó, señalando su ojo.

Agité mi cabeza suavemente.

-Para que el niño rico no me vea, y evitar que se haga ideas en la cabeza sobre la relación que tú y yo tenemos-

Pasé saliva con dificultad mientras Soul se acercaba a mí.

-En ninguna circunstancia debe saberlo- sus brazos se cerraron sobre mi cintura y me atrajeron hacia él -Pero, tal vez si llega a enterarse… toda esta estupidez terminaría-

-Y estarías muerto- dije enojada, tratando de separarme -No hagas las cosas más difíciles. Sabes bien que no teníamos ese tipo de relación-

-Lo sé. Solamente era un juguete para deshacerme toda la tensión que sentías aquí…- su mano se posó sobre mi vientre y lo acarició suavemente -No debía enamorarme de ti, pero terminé haciéndolo… sabía que este día llegaría- sus labios se posaron sobre mi cuello mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia mis muslos.

-Soul- mi voz tenía un tono de advertencia, sin embargo, tembló un poco cuando su mano rozó mi entrepierna.

-Sé que no sientes nada por mí- dijo, sin separar sus labios de mi cuello -Pero también sé cuanto placer te hago sentir- sus dedos se infiltraron dentro de mi ropa interior mientras sus labios recorrían mi clavícula en dirección a mis pechos -El jefe dijo que tú y yo podíamos continuar con esto, siempre y cuando el niño mimado no se entere. Así que, si nos divertimos antes de que llegue, no habrá ningún castigo-

Mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir sus dedos rozar mi intimidad.

-Has estado tan tensa últimamente- sus manos acariciaron mis hombros mientras se dirigían al cierre de mi vestido -Déjame aliviar un poco todo este peso que tienes sobre tus hombros-

Cerré mis ojos al sentir mi vestido caer, las manos de Soul se dirigieron a mis pechos. El timbre sonó, haciéndonos saltar.

Suspiré aliviada mientras me inclinaba a recoger mi vestido. Soul me detuvo de las caderas y me sonrió traviesamente.

-Bien, hagamos esto rápido- dije, acercándome al sillón y subiendo uno de mis pies en él -Maldición, de todos los momentos tuviste que elegir este-

Él gimió complacido mientras procedía a penetrarme. Arqueé mi espalda y pegué mi trasero a su vientre.

-No aprietes tanto, al menos déjame disfrutarlo- balbuceó con dificultad, aumentando el vaivén de sus embestidas.

Un gemido escapó de mi boca y resonó en la habitación, las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y mis piernas temblaron ante la excitación. Empecé a mover mi trasero al ritmo de Soul, quien me sujetó con fuerza de las nalgas.

-Hey, hey, no te emociones tanto- masculló, apretándome aún más.

Sus embestidas se volvieron más agresivas y pude sentir el orgasmo cerca. Mis gemidos resonaron con aún más agitación en la habitación mientras él se corría dentro de mí y continuaba embistiéndome hasta que me viniera.

La puerta fue golpeada violentamente.

-Maka! ¡Están esperándote en el comedor! -

-Carajo- aparté a Soul con brusquedad y tomé mi vestido -Maldita sea, tengo que limpiarme-

-Déjame encargarme de eso- él me acostó en la cama y separó mis piernas, acercando su boca a mi entrepierna.

-Maka! - los golpes volvieron a resonar.

-Voy! - grité, mi voz temblando y conteniendo un gemido mientras la lengua de Soul recorría mi cavidad por completo.

-Listo princesa- Soul limpió su boca con la manga de su camisa y me colocó el vestido, empujándome en dirección a la puerta -Estaré esperándote de regreso-

Bufé enojada mientras lo veía desaparecer por el armario antes de abrir la puerta.

-Qué diablos estabas haciendo? El chico tiene casi quince minutos esperando por ti- recorrió con la mirada el dormitorio.

-Lo siento, padre. Estaba refrescando mi maquillaje-

-Como sea, solo apresúrate hacia abajo-

Mis piernas aún temblaban mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección al comedor. Me detuve en la puerta y pude escuchar las risas de papá y de, quien suponía debía ser, Kid en el interior. Tomé una bocanada de aire y entré.

-Hija! Bienvenida, ¿qué te tomó tanto tiempo? - papá sonrió complacido al verme.

-Lo siento, estaba terminando de arreglarme- dije, caminando hacia mi puesto.

Kid sonrió amablemente.

-Te ves muy bien esta noche-

Fingí una sonrisa mientras terminaba de acomodarme en la silla.

-Kid aquí nos tiene una excelente noticia- anunció con alegría mi padre -Puedo? - preguntó cortésmente, obteniendo una seña afirmativa por parte de Kid -Hoy recibió una llamada en la que le informaban que fue aceptado en la Academia de Artes de New York-

Me atraganté con el agua que estaba tomando, devolviendo una gran cantidad fuera del vaso.

-Estás bien? - Kid se levantó de su asiento y se apresuró a mi lado, extendiéndome un pañuelo para que limpiara mi boca.

-Me tomó desprevenida la noticia- respondí, colocando el pañuelo en la mesa -Felicitaciones-

Él sonrió agradecido y regresó a su asiento.

La cena transcurrió sin novedades y no tan aburrida como pensé que sería, sin embargo, si quería apresurar el proceso debía pasar más tiempo a solas con Kid. Mi padre se retiró con la excusa de que debía hacer una llamada.

-Gracias por todo Maka, pero debo retirarme también, el día de mañana quedé en reunirme con mi familia así que debo descansar. Por favor agradécele a tu padre por su amabilidad-

Me quedé estática, no supe que responder. Kid se levantó y camino hacia mi lado. Tomó mi mano y depositó un beso en mis nudillos. Me sentí culpable, de repente quise terminar toda esta farsa.

La puerta se abrió y mi padre apareció en la entrada, pero no era mi padre, era ÉL. Volteé a mirar a Kid, su sonrisa se torció un poco, pero me parecía imposible pensar que había logrado distinguir la diferencia.

-Gracias por tu presencia, Kid. Permíteme escoltarte hasta la puerta. Espero no haberte importunado con esta cena imprevista-

-Por supuesto que no- respondió, pude notar un leve tono de confusión en su voz. Padre lo notó también pues su sonrisa se agrandó.

-Espero poder verte más seguido, tanto aquí como en el café-

Kid me miró de reojo, cuestionándome sobre lo que ocurría. Sonreí fingiendo que todo estaba bien, preguntándole con la mirada si algo sucedía. Él frunció el ceño, pero pareció aceptar la situación sin darle más vueltas.

Una vez que las puertas se cerraron tras él, padre volteó hacia mí.

-Acaso eres estúpida? - exclamó, golpeando mi mejilla derecha con su mano. Me mantuve firme a pesar de que mis piernas tambalearon -Qué diablos estabas haciendo? ¿Crees que esto es un maldito juego? -

Apreté mis labios, mi mejilla ardía. No me atreví a mirarlo.

-Se te ocurrió que era buena idea restregarte con Soul ¡¿justo antes de la cena?!- tomó con fuerza mi mentón y levantó mi cabeza, obligándome a mirarlo -Respóndeme cuando te hablo-

-Lo siento- murmuré. Vi sus ojos arder con furia y sus fosas nasales expandirse.

-Vuelve a cometer otro error y tu padre es hombre muerto- dijo, acercando mi rostro al suyo -A partir de hoy tienes totalmente prohibido tener sexo con Soul. Vas a enfocar todo tu potencial en ese niño bonito. ¿Comprendido? -

Asentí.

-Bien- me lanzó con fuerza al piso y caminó en dirección de las escaleras, seguido de sus guardias -Tráiganme al imbécil de Soul-

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.

 _Maldito Soul._

Caminé con pesadez hacia mi habitación. En el pasillo podía escuchar los gemidos de dolor de Soul, estoy segura de que esta vez no van a ser tan comprensivos con él. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia el baño dispuesta a tomar una ducha, mi celular sonó en el momento exacto en que me había metido en la tina. Me estiré hacia el mesón y lo tomé, era Kid.


	6. La propuesta

Capitulo# 6 La Propuesta

Atravesé la enorme puerta principal y me introduje en los pasillos, el gran flujo de estudiantes me sorprendió y parecía arrastrarme en la dirección contraria a la que caminaba. Seguí las señaléticas hasta la dirección donde la secretaria anunció mi llegada y me indicó que esperara mientras el director se desocupaba. El papeleo fue más sencillo de lo esperado, unas cuantas firmas y en menos de diez minutos había terminado. Había quedado en encontrarme con mi madre en una hora, así que decidí recorrer el lugar para adaptarme un poco.

Cuando llegué al patio me detuve en seco, un rostro familiar caminaba en mi dirección. Se paró al reconocerme y me miró sorprendido.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí? - dijo con un tono de sospecha.

-Vaya, siempre tan cortés- respondí con sarcasmo.

Él levantó su ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Muy bien, lo siento- levanté mis manos frente a mí en defensa -A partir de hoy soy un estudiante de esta universidad-

Sus ojos me escanearon de arriba para abajo, finalmente se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino.

-Voy al café ¿te gustaría un aventón? – se detuvo y regresó a mirarme -Maka estará ahí-

Lo miré confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud.

-Gracias por la invitación, pero debo verme con alguien pronto-

Él pareció recapacitarlo un momento, pero abandonó el pensamiento cuando mi teléfono sonó.

-Lo siento, debo irme. Saluda a Maka y al señor Spirit de mi parte- dije despidiéndome.

Abandoné el edificio y me apresuré hacia el café que se encontraba cruzando la calle, al entrar pude distinguir la silueta de mi madre en una de las mesas ubicadas al fondo del local. Caminé hacia ella lentamente, estudiando su postura y su reacción al verme, cuando llegué a su lado me dedicó una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Oh, querido hijo. Te he extrañado demasiado- masculló con la voz quebrada -Lamento no haber podido encontrarme contigo el día de ayer, tu padre se encontraba un poco reacio a dejarme marchar-

-No era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí, madre- dije, sentándome frente a ella -Pudimos haber tenido una videollamada y evitarte todos los inconvenientes con padre-

-Por supuesto que no, te marchaste hace dos semanas y la ausencia se siente en casa- dijo apenada.

-Oh, sí. Estoy seguro de que extrañas los desgarradores gritos y las adorables discusiones que solíamos tener los tres todos los días- respondí sarcástico.

-Hijo, ¿qué dices? -respondió con tristeza.

-Madre, tengo menos de dos semanas aquí. Entiendo que extrañes mi presencia, pero no hay forma de que me convenzas de regresar, no después de todo lo que pasó antes de marcharme-

-Kid, tu padre y yo te amamos. Tuvimos miedo de que arruinaras tu futuro al desechar una carrera exitosa por tus sueños, pero nos equivocamos, no debimos haberte obligado. Además, estoy segura de que con tu ingenio podrás sacar adelante la empresa familiar, de alguna forma te las arreglaras, pero por favor inténtalo- me miró suplicante -La sola idea de tenerte lejos y pensar que en algún momento tu…- se detuvo, como si sintiera que al vocalizar sus pensamientos estaría sellando mi destino.

-Madre, por favor, no exageres- respondí con un suspiro.

-Kid, tu abuelo me lo dijo. No es necesario que sigas ocultándolo- respondió con tristeza.

Regresé a mirarla, sorprendido y no puedo negar que un poco traicionado.

\- ¿El abuelo te dijo qué, exactamente? – me crucé de brazos.

-Pues que aparentemente el seguir con el negocio de tu padre no te parece bien, pero no tienes problemas con el suyo- su tono reflejaba decepción.

-No voy a "seguir" con ningún negocio, el abuelo y yo tenemos un trato- o al menos lo teníamos antes de que rompiera uno de los términos.

-Hijo, se lo que estás pensando. Pero debes entender que mi padre jamás me ocultaría nada relacionado a tu seguridad-

-Es por eso por lo que decidiste venir corriendo hacia acá? –

-Kid, tu padre y yo tememos por tu bienestar. Ese grupo de tu abuelo, las cosas en las que acabas de involucrarte…- tomó aire, tratando de contener el llanto -Puedes perder la vida, hijo-

Dejé salir un largo suspiro.

-Sé a lo que me estoy exponiendo, madre- respondí -El abuelo me lo explicó…

-No no lo sabes! -me interrumpió, estrellando sus manos en la mesa.

La miré sorprendido, poniendo un gran esfuerzo en evitar que mi boca se abriera ante su reacción. Las personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraban confundidas y curiosas.

-Mamá- coloqué mi mano sobre la suya -Vamos a dar un pequeño paseo-

Ella asintió levemente, recuperando la compostura, y me siguió fuera del café.

-Mamá- me detuve en la entrada de un parque cercano a donde nos encontrábamos -Por favor no te angusties-

-Kid, pedirle a tu madre que no se preocupe cuando estás poniendo tu vida en peligro por algo tan estúpido como…-

-Como seguir mis sueños? –la interrumpí -Es estúpido seguir mis sueños?

-Es estúpido que lo hagas de esta manera- dijo enojada.

-Solo debo hacer una cosa por el abuelo, mamá- respondí, parándome firme.

-Desarticular una de las mafias más peligrosas de la región? -dijo sin poder creerlo -Te parece algo sencillo de hacer?

-Únicamente debo conseguir información- respondí -No puedo hablar en lugares abiertos sobre esto-

-Hijo, tu abuelo está vivo de milagro, pero ha visto caer a muchos de sus buenos amigos debido a esta estúpida profesión buena para nada- se abrazó a si misma con fuerza -Ese grupo de gente que sueña con ser justicieros…

-Yo no sueño con ser un justiciero, ¡solo quería ser un maldito escritor mamá!

-Kid, cuida tu lenguaje- me regañó, enojada.

-Si tan solo padre y tú lo hubieran entendido y me hubieran apoyado, no hubiera tenido que recorrer a medidas extremas para perseguir mi sueño-

\- ¡De que sirve encontrarte persiguiendo tu sueño, si puede que no te alcance la vida para conseguirlo! -gritó, sollozando.

-Mamá…

La miré quebrarse frente a mí.

-No quiero tener que enterrar a otro de mis hijos por culpa de ese estúpido grupo-

Suspiré derrotado.

-Muy bien, escúchame. Te diré que es lo que tengo que hacer, pero ni una sola palabra a mi padre-

Ella me miró de reojo y asintió, secando sus lágrimas.

-Debo acercarme a la heredera de esta poderosa mafia y lograr descubrir ciertas pistas que le permitan a la INTERPOL capturar a sus miembros y ponerle fin a su alianza de terror- expliqué -Sabemos que actualmente están buscando a un candidato de alguna poderosa familia para que contraiga nupcias con ella, así que cuando aparecí frente a ella "por coincidencia" y me presenté frente a su padre, pues logré atraer su atención. Estoy seguro de que ellos ya saben sobre nuestra familia y están sumamente interesados en que nos unamos para que ellos puedan tener una mayor influencia-

\- Espera, ¿metiste a tu padre y a mí en esto? – preguntó indignada.

-Fue idea del abuelo, yo solo sigo órdenes- respondí, encogiéndome de hombros -Como sea, ayer tuve una cena con ellos y finalmente pude conocer al hombre que se esconde detrás de todos los negocios sucios-

-No dijiste que era el padre de la chica? – preguntó confundida.

-No, el solo es la cara pública. El verdadero jefe de esa familia es fuertemente parecido al padre de Maka, la única diferencia es un pequeño lunar en su oreja derecha, sumamente imperceptible. Por supuesto, su actitud no se parece en lo más mínimo, por eso nunca se muestra en los lugares que su doble suele frecuentar, como por ejemplo el negocio que sirve de fachada para su lavado de dinero, en ese café solo encontrarás al verdadero padre de Maka-

Ella suspiró.

-Tranquila mamá. El grupo del abuelo es inexistente prácticamente, nadie sabe de su conexión con la INTERPOL.

-Kid, ¿te has puesto a pensar que jugarás con los sentimientos de esta chica?

-Ella intentará exactamente lo mismo- respondí, levantando una ceja.

-Pero pensará que tú estás siendo sincero con tus sentimientos. De todas maneras, ¿cómo hiciste para acercarte a ella tan pronto? Una cena con su padre parece algo bastante serio.

-Es cuestión de intereses, mamá. Mientras más pronto decida casarme con ella, mejor para ellos.

-No piensas realmente casarte con ella, ¿verdad?

-Obviamente no, mamá. No necesito que nos casemos para que me revele sus secretos…- regresé a mirarla con temor -creo.

Ella cubrió con su mano la mitad de su rostro mientras negaba.

-Hijo, eres un tonto-

Me detuve a pensar sobre lo que había dicho, no creía que realmente debía casarme con Maka. Pero, nuevamente, ¿lograré que me revele su secreto cuando todo esto no es más que un juego para ella?

Empezaba a notar los huecos en esta misión.

 _¿Qué hay de Soul? Ellos se ven demasiado cercanos ¿Será posible que estén en una relación secreta?_

 _Maldición._

-Hijo, es hora de que me marche. Debo volver antes de que tu padre decida venir tras de mí- me abrazó con fuerza -Por favor, cuídate mucho. Estaremos esperando a conocer a Maka- dijo divertida -Al menos de alguna forma disfrutaré pensando en que mi hijo no morirá solo-

-Madre! – dije avergonzado.

-Oh vamos, por favor regresa a llamarme mamá- dijo, mientras estiraba mis cachetes -Mi guapo Kid, por favor cuídate mucho-

Sonreí mientras la veía marcharse.

-Te escribiré cuando llegue a casa-

Una vez que me aseguré de que mi madre tomara el taxi hacia el aeropuerto, me dirigí hacia mi departamento, podía sentir que alguien me seguía, así que me adentré en un callejón para recortar el camino. Una sombra se proyectó sobre mí, me detuve y miré hacia atrás.

-Así que no eres más que un espía, ¿Hah? -Soul bloqueaba la entrada del callejón, con un revolver apuntado hacia mí.

Sonreí de lado.

-Que gusto encontrarnos de nuevo- dije, apoyando mi peso sobre una de mis piernas.

-No juegues conmigo, en este mismo instante te llevaré donde Mendel. Después de esto, salvaré a Maka de casarse con un tipo como tú- respondió, acercándose hacia donde me encontraba.

 _Así que su verdadero nombre es Mendel. Oh, estúpido e impaciente Soul, acabas de condenar a toda tu familia._

-Estás seguro de que eso es lo que ella quiere? – pregunté divertido -Estoy convencido que YO soy su salvación de esta vida miserable que lleva-

Soul apretó la mandíbula.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que puedes darle una vida mejor, cuando tú mismo no encuentras salida de ese lugar?

-Deja de jugar conmigo- gruñó -Estás atrapado, date la vuelta y camina, iremos a la mansión-

Después de que nos adentramos en el callejón me detuve.

-Qué estás haciendo? -lo escuché decir, pude sentir el cañón del revolver presionado en mi espalda.

-Déjame preguntarte algo- dije volteándome -Amas a Maka?

Su rostro se endureció.

-Camina- ordenó.

Levanté mis manos en el aire.

-No te enojes, solo quería saber que tan lejos estás dispuesto a ir por ella- lo miré sonriente -Tengo una oferta para ti-

-Acaso estás demente? -dijo enojado- te das cuenta de la situación en la que te encuentras? No estás en la posición para ofertar absolutamente nada.

-Al contrario, Soul- un grupo de hombres lo rodearon, apuntándole con varias escopetas, uno de ellos lo desarmó en un segundo -Estoy seguro de que lo que tengo va a interesarte mucho.

Él me miró con rabia.

-Tengo la solución para que Maka no tenga que casarse conmigo y para que puedas salvarla y…- rodé mis ojos- vivir felices para siempre.

Caminé hacia él, estudiando cada centímetro de su rostro -Solo debes darnos un poco de información.

-Por qué razón lo haría? -Soul sonrió burlón -Puedo amar a Maka, pero, si hago lo que me pides arriesgaré la vida de ambos, así que piérdete.

-Seremos cautelosos. Ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que los golpeó. Además, ambos tendrán inmunidad, nada los tocará una vez que acabemos con su alianza.

Soul pareció pensárselo un poco.

-Una condición más- dijo desconfiado.

Solté una carcajada burlona mientras acercaba mi rostro al de él.

-Ahora amigo, TÚ no estás en posición de pedirme nada.

-Pues no te daré ninguna información.

-Pues- dije imitándolo -Morirás aquí mismo.

Él gruñó por lo bajo.

-Muy bien, te escucho- dije divertido.

-Quiero inmunidad…- abrí mi boca para recordarle que la tenía, pero me detuve al ver que continuaba -Para mis amigos.

Levanté una ceja.

-No quieres que también les demos una pensión de retiro? -pregunté enojado.

-Ellos están en la misma situación. Solo seguimos ordenes, solo tememos por nuestras vidas, y además…- bajó la mirada hacia el piso -Lo hacemos por Maka.

Dejé salir un suspiro.

-Muy bien…

-Pero, Kid…- una de las agentes me miró con una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa. Levanté mi mano para que guardara silencio.

-Quienes son estos "amigos"? -le pregunté a Soul.

-Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty- respondió -Ellos son…

-Sé quiénes son- lo interrumpí.

Me detuve a analizar por un momento la situación. No recordaba que sus nombres aparecieran en los expedientes como peces gordos, tenían cierta relevancia en otros asuntos y algunos delitos menores, pero nada serio.

-Entendido- estiré mi mano hacia él -Tenemos un trato?

Soul me miró con desconfianza.

-Aún no me has dicho qué es lo que debo hacer-

Mi sonrisa se agrandó, por supuesto que lo preguntaría.


	7. El Baile

Capitulo#7 El Baile

-Necesito que me informes de cada gran plan que tengan, las ubicaciones de sus bases y la gente que alberga cada una de ellas. Grandes contratos y asesinatos por llevarse a cabo. No te preocupes, todo se verá muy casual, no somos idiotas para levantar sospechas. Cuando menos se lo esperen, no sabrán qué los golpeó. Platicaremos antes de que vayamos a hacer algún movimiento, veré la forma en la que podamos encontrarnos y parecer casual. Finalmente, por supuesto, necesito que no te entrometas en mi relación con Maka. Si es posible, haz que confíe en mí para acelerar el proceso.

Él chasqueó con disgusto la lengua.

-Nada de esto pasó, nadie puede estar al tanto- reiteré seriamente -Ambos somos hombres muertos si se llega a saber. A partir de ahora, trataré de pasar más tiempo contigo, estudiamos en la misma universidad después de todo.

-Eso también es parte del plan? -preguntó confundido.

-No, ese soy yo siguiendo mis sueños- respondí sonriendo -Nos vemos Soul-

Le di la espalda y caminé en dirección contraria. Me dirigí hacia mi departamento y llamé a mi abuelo para darle las noticias.

Al día siguiente me dirigí a la universidad, seguía vivo así que suponía que Soul no me había traicionado.

 _Aún._

Al llegar a la entrada me sorprendí de verlo parado cerca de las gradas. Cuando me vio, se acercó a mí con una sonrisa perezosa dibujada en su rostro.

-Ahora somos mejores amigos? -pregunté, mirándolo de reojo mientras caminábamos hacia el interior del edificio.

-Te tengo unas noticias jugosas- masculló, manteniendo la sonrisa.

Dejé salir una carcajada que llamó la atención de todos los alumnos, quienes regresaron a mirarnos sorprendidos y un poco fastidiados.

-No puede ser! -grité, dándole una palmada fuerte a Soul en la espalda -Amigo!

Soul me siguió la corriente, respondiendo con un sonoro "Lo sé, ¿no?" y pasando su brazo por sobre mis hombros mientras nos dirigíamos, riendo a carcajadas, hacia el patio trasero.

-Te volviste loco? -susurró mientras caminábamos por el jardín -Qué fue todo eso?

-Con cuidado, Soul- respondí, fingiendo una sonrisa -No puedes solo soltar esas cosas mientras estamos rodeados de personas. Hace apenas un día me mirabas con desdén, y hace tres te estabas cogiendo a la chica por la que se supone tengo sentimientos.

Se detuvo de golpe y me miró en shock.

-Te sorprende que lo sepa? -respondí, cruzándome de brazos -Tú eras la más grande amenaza de mi plan. No a propósito permití que me siguieras ayer y escucharas mi conversación.

Me miró atónito.

-Todo esto ha sido un plan tuyo? -preguntó sorprendido.

Asentí.

-Cada uno de los sucesos, desde el día que conocí a Maka.

Él me miró, haciéndome comprender que quería que continuara.

-La cafetera, la chaqueta, mi aparición por el café aquella noche. Aunque otras cosas como cuando encontré a Maka tirada en el piso fueron una agradable sorpresa, gracias a eso, lo que me hubiera tomado probablemente una o dos semanas más pude lograrlo en un día-

-Cómo es que sabes tanto?

-Llevamos meses vigilándolos. Cuando llegué a New York ya sabíamos casi todo de su organización- respondí orgulloso -como sea, de vuelta al negocio, ¿qué es eso tan jugoso que tenías que decir?

-Habrá una fiesta- dijo, fingiendo que andaba en su teléfono -Será el viernes, todos los de la alianza estarán ahí. Creo que sería una buena oportunidad para que asistas y estreches unos cuantos lazos-

Sonreí complacido.

-Es coincidencia que justo cuando te recluté pasara algo tan oportuno como una fiesta? -lo miré con sospecha.

-Te seré sincero- Soul suspiró -Esta vida que llevo tal vez me permita hacer lo que me dé la gana, pero no es el tipo de vida que hace feliz a Maka. Hasta anoche pensaba en que sería buena idea traicionarte y decirle todo a Mendel, pero siendo realistas, me iba a matar de igual forma por siquiera pensar en entregarlo-

Asentí.

-Además- guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y me sonrió con sorna -Ayer me acosté con Maka-

Rodé los ojos y suspiré con cansancio.

-Tómalo como una despedida- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y manteniendo la sonrisa -A partir de ahora, Maka va a empezar a verte mucho más-

Agité mi cabeza en negación mientras le daba la espalda.

-Consigue que me inviten a esa fiesta, y no le digas a Maka- lo miré por sobre mi hombro -Hará hasta lo imposible por evitar que vaya-

Soul asintió perezosamente y siguió su camino. En la tarde recibí un mensaje de texto de él, indicándome que me iban a llamar pronto y que debía estar atento. No había pasado ni un segundo después de que lo leí cuando mi teléfono sonó.

Respondí después de que sonará tres veces, era Mendel invitándome a una fiesta en su mansión el viernes en la noche. Continúe conversando trivialidades con él por unos minutos más mientras no podía evitar sonreír con satisfacción. Una vez que colgó, le escribí un mail al abuelo.

La semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me encontraba alistándome para la fiesta, una limosina propiedad de la familia "Albarn" pasaría a recogerme en media hora. Una vez que fijé mis cabellos hacia atrás me dirigí hacia la entrada. Toda la semana estuve estudiando el rostro de las personas importantes a las que debía acercarme con casualidad, memoricé sus gustos, sus estudios, su familia. Cualquier cosa que me permitiera caer en gracia ante ellos. Una vez que me subí a la limosina me mantuve mirando por la ventana intentando recordar uno por uno cada detalle.

Al llegar pude notar que la seguridad se había triplicado mientras múltiples carros de lujo se encontraban estacionados en el patio frontal de la mansión. Caminé hacia la puerta desde donde podía escuchar la música y las voces mezcladas de las personas en su interior. Fui recibido por un mayordomo quien retiró mi chaqueta y me entregó un pequeño papel con un número para que la pase a buscar antes de marcharme. Me dirigí hacia las puertas abiertas del salón, el ambiente cambió una vez que crucé el umbral. La orquesta tocaba una melodía animada mientras las personas charlaban, bailaban o se tomaban fotos.

Caminé por el mar de gente hasta encontrarme con el anfitrión. Mendel se acercó a mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los brazos abiertos.

-Kid, que alegría verte tan pronto por aquí. Gracias por asistir a pesar de haberte dicho con tan corto tiempo de anticipación-

-Gracias por la invitación, que encantadora velada- respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ven aquí, ven aquí. Déjame presentarte a algunos amigos míos- dijo él, girando sobre sus talones y arrastrándome hacia el otro extremo del salón.

Nos acercamos hacia un grupo conformado por cuatro personas. Pude reconocer a los hombres de los archivos que mi abuelo me había entregado. Mendel y yo nos detuvimos junto a ellos, quienes regresaron a mirarme con curiosidad.

-Spirit, a quién tienes aquí? -dijo uno de ellos mientras sonreía en mi dirección.

-Es el novio de mi hermosa Maka- respondió él, con soberbia.

Sonreí con incomodidad mientras los hombres me dirigían miradas sorprendidas.

-Death the Kid, mucho gusto- me presenté, estirando mi mano para que la estrecharan.

Los cuatro sonrieron y se presentaron uno por uno.

-Valentino Luka, un placer- respondió uno de ellos, tomando mi mano.

Valentino "Nino" Luka, nacionalidad francesa, 45 años, encargado de distribuir las drogas recibidas a través de toda la costa este y oeste mediante su compañía de correos. Posee franquicias en los principales países donde opera la banda.

-Ryo Nakatsukasa, tu rostro se me hace familiar. ¿Nos hemos visto en algún lado?

Ryo "Natsu" Nakatsukasa, nacionalidad japonesa, 48 años, traficante de armas. Suministra a las familias y a sus aliados de municiones y explosivos. Es socio de Valentino en la distribución internacional de armas. Su familia es una de las más poderosas de Japón, se rumora que tienen conexiones con los Yakuza.

-Siempre me han comentado que tengo un rostro común, pareciera que estuviera en todos lados- dije entre risas.

Los hombres rieron sonoramente mientras se miraban con aprobación.

-Afortunado joven, es un gusto- se presentó el tercero -Ivan Marinova, a su servicio-

Ivan "John" Marinova, nacionalidad rusa, 50 años, tiene laboratorios alrededor del mundo encargados de sintetizar drogas para la posterior exportación y distribución. Su familia es propietaria de una compañía farmacéutica multinacional la cual sirve como fachada de sus operaciones clandestinas.

Finalmente, el último de los presentes se plantó frente a mí.

-Filippo Abbati- dijo cortésmente -Mis amigos me llaman Flippo.

Filippo "Flippo" Abbati, Nacionalidad italiana, 49 años. El Don de una de las mafias más antiguas de Italia.

Los cuatro hombres que se paraban sonrientes frente a mi eran socios directos de Mendel y parte de la alianza que tratábamos de desarticular.

-Death, ¿eh? -la mirada de Marinova brilló -Ese apellido ha logrado hacer eco hasta mi país.

Traté de mantener la sonrisa en mi rostro mientras asentía.

-Mi padre es el actual presidente de la compañía- respondí, tratando de sonar orgulloso.

-Que encantador joven, ahora veo la razón por la que nuestra adorada Maka lo eligió de pareja- comentó Abbati con ojos alegres.

-Pareja? -escuchamos decir a una armoniosa voz a un costado.

Los ojos de Mendel enviaron una mirada de advertencia en su dirección cuando los hombres voltearon a verla.

-Buenas noches, caballeros- Maka hizo una reverencia mientras les sonreía.

-Maka, querida- dijo el jefe del clan Nakatsukasa mientras apretaba sus manos con cariño- Por qué has mantenido escondida esta joya de nosotros?

Maka me miró, pude ver un poco de incomodidad reflejada en sus ojos.

-Bueno, es mi culpa- dije, interponiéndome entre ambos -No estaba seguro si realmente recibiría la aceptación de su padre, así que le pedí que guardar el secreto- tomé su rostro entre mis manos -Lamento haber obligado a este ángel a mentir para encubrirme. Soy un chico tan malo que no me la merezco-

Los ojos de Maka brillaron mientras clavaba su mirada en mí, algo en m interior se estremeció. Probablemente, la culpa.

-Vaya, vaya. Es mejor que los dejemos solos. Se nota que este muchacho quiere darle algo de cariño a tu hija ¿No lo crees así, Spirit? -dijo a carcajadas Luka.

-Lamento haber hecho este acto tan indiscreto frente a usted- me disculpé, alejándome de Maka hacia Mendel.

-Oh chico, tienes más que mi aceptación- dijo sonriente -Disfruten de la fiesta. Los adultos nos iremos a conversar-

Maka y yo dejamos salir un suspiro de alivio al verlos marchar.

-Discúlpame por eso- dije mirándola, me detuve al ver su rostro.

-Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó irritada.

-Tu padre me invitó- respondí rodando los ojos. Ahí estaba esa parte de ella que le desagradaba.

-Eso es más que obvio. No perdería una oportunidad así- masculló, tomándome del brazo -Quiero saber por qué razón aceptaste.

-Quería verte-


	8. Puesta en marcha

Capitulo#8 Puesta en marcha

Maka dejó de arrastrarme a través del salón y regresó a mirarme sorprendida. Mi atención recayó sobre el vestuario que llevaba. El vestido resaltaba su figura y su cabello recogido me permitía una vista fascinante de sus hombros descubiertos.

Ambos nos miramos por unos segundos, ella se acercó a mí ligeramente ruborizada.

-Qué quieres decir con eso de que querías verme? -susurró cerca de mi rostro.

Mordí mi labio mientras estudiaba su rostro ¡Esto era un estúpido juego, maldición! Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirme embelesado por ella.

Tragué con fuerza mientras recorría nuevamente su rostro y sus hombros, mi garganta empezaba a arder, sintiendo la imperante necesidad de aflojar mi corbatín.

-Y bien? -Maka clavó sus ojos en los míos -Explícame

Esa era la oportunidad perfecta de dar el gran paso, tal vez Maka rechazaría mis sentimientos. Sin embargo, quedaría plasmado en su cabeza por el tiempo suficiente para hacerla caer en unos pocos días.

-Maka…-

Nos vimos interrumpidos por una mano que se agitó frente a nuestros rostros.

-Kid, que bien que llegaste! -Soul.

¡Maldita sea! Ese momento iba a ser difícil de conseguir nuevamente y aquí aparecía el retardado guardaespaldas amante a arruinarlo todo, de nuevo.

-Qué bien que llegaste? -cuestionó Maka -Sabias que venía?

Evoqué una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno lo escuché de Mendel hace unas horas- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y no pudiste decírmelo cuando estábamos…- se detuvo.

Regresé a mirar con furia a Soul. ¿Otra vez?

Él sonrió nervioso.

-Vaya, ¿ese no es Black Star? -tartamudeó -Los dejo, disfruten la velada.

Maka enarcó una ceja mientras lo veía alejarse.

-Que calor que está haciendo- dije, aflojando el cuello de mi camisa -Creo que iré un momento al jardín.

La segunda prueba de la noche necesitaba confirmar que tan hondo había cavado en ella. Si decidía marcharse con sus amigos ya encontraría otra oportunidad.

Ella dejó salir un largo suspiro.

-No conoces a nadie en este lugar- dijo -te acompañaré al jardín y luego puedes unírtenos, ya conoces a los chicos de vista.

Mi corazón saltó emocionado, ¡lo había conseguido!

Nos dirigimos hacia la gran puerta que daba al jardín, esquivando al mar de gente que se atravesaba por nuestros caminos. Una vez que llegamos, nos sentamos en uno de los banquillos de mármol que adornaban el lugar.

-Vaya es maravilloso- susurró Maka, mirando hacia el cielo.

Dirigí mi mirada a ella, tratando de recordar todo lo que había estudiado en ese estúpido curso de seducción. Debía aprovechar cada momento para lograr derretir el hielo en su corazón y de esta forma lograr su cometido.

Ella me miró de reojo, encontrándose con mi mirada sobre sí misma. Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

-Acaso te gusta lo que ves? -preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona y un tono burlón.

-Demasiado…-mascullé.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras regresaba a mírame. Mi rostro confundido la debió tomar de sorpresa, las palabras dejaron mi boca antes de si quiera poder detenerlas.

Analicé mi postura, ¿sería posible que esté sintiendo realmente cosas por ella?

Maka continuaba mirándome, esperando a que dijera algo más.

Suspiré derrotado. Ya no importaba si sentía o no algo por ella, había ido demasiado lejos como para detenerme ahora.

-Maka, sé qué te parecerá confuso- comencé -no llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos, sin embargo…-

Clavé mis ojos a los suyos mientras me acercaba lentamente a ella, asentando mi mano en su mejilla.

-Realmente me gustas- susurré cerca de sus labios.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras se inclinaba hacia mí, acortando el espacio y juntando nuestros labios. Una corriente atravesó mi cuerpo desde lo más profundo de mi ser, cuando sus labios empezaron a moverse sobre los míos. La apegué a mí, cerrando mis brazos sobre su cintura a medida que profundizábamos el beso.

De pronto, un pensamiento me golpeó. Había sido un tonto, esto no significaba que ella me quería, Maka buscaba precisamente lo mismo, enamorarlo. Por supuesto que no iba a perder la oportunidad cuando le confesó que le gustaba.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, atrayéndome más. Nuestras lenguas se enroscaban con fervor mientras nuestros cuerpos se presionaban apasionados. Cualquiera que nos llegara a ver en ese momento, creería que ambos somos amantes.

Y vaya que no lo somos. A lo lejos, pude distinguir la figura de Mendel, una sonrisa perversa cruzaba su rostro. Regresé mi mirada al rostro de Maka, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus facciones angelicales eran una delicia. Pensar que estaba besándola hizo que por primera vez fuera consciente del hecho. Mi cuerpo, percatado, empezó a responder tardíamente. Mi corazón se aceleró y mi rostro se ruborizó.

Maka deslizó su mano desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho, enviando pequeños flujos de electricidad por donde pasaban hasta detenerse y agarrar con fuerza mi camisa. Un pequeño quejido salió de mis labios al sentirla presionarse contra mí.

Maka abrió sus ojos de par en par, los mismos que aterrizaron en mí. Se separó jadeante y se levantó bruscamente.

-Maka, no…- traté de detenerla, horrorizado -yo no quise…

Ella sonrió con lascivia, tomando mi brazo y arrastrándome tras ella.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vamos? -pregunté confundido, regresó a mirar por sobre su hombro.

-A mi habitación.

La puerta se cerró tras de mí y no pude evitar sentirme nervioso. En el camino hacía su habitación pude sentir la mirada de Mendel y de Soul penetrando mi cuerpo. Maka me arrastraba fervientemente a través del salón. Una vez que subíamos las escaleras me di cuenta de que no habría marcha atrás.

Maka estaba parada frente a mí, sus ojos escudriñaban mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Tragué con dificultad, su mirada estaba nublada y apagada.

-Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? No te ves muy convencida, casi hasta pensaría que te sientes obligada- me acerqué a ella y acaricié su mejilla -si es por mí, ten por seguro que no me enojaré si decides dejarlo.

-Kid- murmuró ella, clavando sus grandes orbes olivas en mí -No quiero que pienses que yo soy este tipo de chica.

Enarqué una ceja.

-Es decir- ella se pegó a mí -No te voy a mentir, esta no es mi primera vez. Sin embargo, jamás he tenido relaciones con alguien que apenas conozco y, mucho menos, cuando es la tercera vez que nos vemos-

Sonreí complacido, sus palabras sonaban sinceras. Actuación o no, me estaba volviendo loco.

Sus manos aterrizaron en mi cuello mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí.

-Realmente espero que no…- no la dejé terminar, estrellando mis labios contra los suyos.

Como si no nos hubiéramos separado del último beso en aquel banco de mármol, la pasión volvió a encenderse mientras nuestras lenguas batallaban por dominancia. Maka llevó sus manos a mi chaqueta, despojándome de ella y apresurándose a hacer lo mismo con mi camisa.

Unos minutos después estábamos en su cama, uno sobre el otro. Mis manos eran un desastre, sin saber realmente dónde colocarse o dónde les era permitido tocar. Maka sonrió entre los besos, se apoyó en sus codos y se separó.

-Kid, es esta tu primera vez? -preguntó divertida

No lo era, pero ella me entorpecía. No llevaba la suficiente cantidad de tiempo conociéndola para entender sus reacciones.

Maka mordió su labio con sensualidad mientras ahogaba una risilla. Rodé los ojos hacia atrás.

-No te enojes- dijo, acercando sus labios a mi cuello y depositando pequeños besos -Es decir, si quieres hazlo. Pero no te detengas-

Me estremecí cuando mordió delicadamente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mis pantalones empezaban a asfixiar mi falo, desesperado por liberarlo. Me lancé encima suyo mientras reía divertida. Mis manos acariciaron su espalda hasta toparse con la cremallera del vestido. Maka tarareó en aprobación cuando sintió que el cierre bajaba. Me miró con lujuria mientras se deshacía de la prenda, dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

Mi miembro vibró y ella pudo sentirlo pues su mirada se dirigió hacia ese punto.

-Estoy totalmente desnuda, sin embargo, aún llevas demasiada ropa encima- se quejó con un mohín.

Sonreí, poniéndome de pie frente a ella y comenzando a desabrochar mi cinturón. Me miró con impaciencia mientras seguía cada uno de mis lentos movimientos.

-Oh, que torpe soy- mascullé, sonriendo socarronamente -No puedo sacar este estúpido cinturón.


	9. El futuro ideal

Hola!

Lemmon a la vista. Después de la rayita estarán a salvo

Bai.

Capitulo#9 El futuro ideal

Maka se levantó furiosa y se apresuró a hacerlo con rapidez, bajando de golpe mi pantalón y mi bóxer. Sus ojos se centraron en mí, bueno, en él. Se arrodilló en el piso y clavó su mirada en mi mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos, engulléndolo por completo.

Sus suaves manos sostenían la base mientras su lengua lo recorría, acompañada de una mirada traviesa. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, empujando con mis manos su cabeza, guiando el ritmo. Maka gemía excitada, mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia adelante. La detuve y la llevé hasta la cama.

-Si me permites- dije, antes de sumergir mi cabeza entre sus piernas. Los gemidos de Maka eran más fuertes, llevé una de mis manos a su boca y la cubrí.

-Shh. Maka!

Ella sonrió, pasando su lengua por el dorso de mi mano. Me estremecí ante la acción y continué saboreándola. Sus fluidos eran dulces y los pequeños espasmos que tenía cuando succionaba su clítoris eran deliciosos. Sus manos atraparon mi cabello, atrayéndome con más fuerza dentro de ella. Sus piernas se cerraron en mi cuello, apretándome contra si misma mientras arqueaba su espalda. Su interior se contrajo y cuando sentí que liberó aún más delicioso fluido, supe que se había corrido.

Regresé a mirarla, sus ojos apretados y su boca entreabierta mientras se relajaba en la cama. Estiró su mano hacia adelante y abrió uno de sus ojos.

-Si me permites…- dijo sonriente.

Tomé su mano y fui halado junto a ella. Se levantó y me recorrió con su mirada. Mordió su labio y se posicionó sobre mí, acomodando sus piernas a mis costados.

-Kid, te haré ver estrellas- murmuró y sin darme tiempo a responder se sentó sobre mi miembro. Sentí sus paredes atraparlo mientras se movía desesperadamente de arriba para abajo. Dejé salir un gemido a la vez que mis caderas se unían a su vaivén.

Maka posicionó sus manos en mi pecho en busca de apoyo. Su mirada se clavó en mí embriagada de deseo. Cerré mis brazos tras su espalda y en un rápido movimiento me senté, ella dejó salir un pequeño grito mientras continuaba restregándose sobre mí.

Atrapé sus caderas entre mis manos mientras empujaba con fuerza hacia arriba, la cabeza de Maka estaba echada para atrás mientras maldecía abiertamente sobre lo bueno que lo hacía. Sonreí complacido y procedí a besar su clavícula, procediendo a recostarla sobre la cama. Mi boca se dirigió a sus senos, atrapando uno mientras con mi mano libre jugaba con su pezón. Se removió bajo de mí mordiendo su labio desesperadamente tratando de no dejar salir los gemidos.

A medida que mis embestidas se volvían más certeras, mi visión se nublaba y mi cabeza se sentía ligera. Estaba tan jodidamente cerca y sus paredes internas me abrazaban sin querer soltarme. Maka había dejado de lado su recato y se encontraba ahora gritando mi nombre.

Podía sentirlo, estaba a punto de correrme y ella también. La embestí con más rapidez y dureza y me derramé dentro de ella, al tiempo en que su cuerpo se revolvía violentamente y se dejaba caer sobre la cama. Me tiré a su lado, respirando agitadamente.

* * *

Pude sentir como se acurrucaba a mi costado y me miraba directo a los ojos.

-Eso fue genial- susurró adormilada.

-No crees que debamos bajar? -pregunté atrayéndola hacia mí pecho con mi brazo -Muchas personas se percataron que subimos.

-Que se jodan- dijo divertida, abrazándome por el cuello y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello -Quédate esta noche.

Asentí mientras nos acomodaba y la abrazaba. Antes de siquiera darme cuenta, nos sumimos en un profundo sueño.

Abrí mis ojos y los molestos rayos de luz me cegaron dolorosamente. Cuando mi vista se hubo acoplado recorrí la lujosa habitación con la mirada. Maka aún dormía a mi lado. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarla y me dirigí hacia lo que suponía sería el baño, recogiendo en mi camino mis prendas desperdigadas por el lugar. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y miré con sorpresa mi reflejo en el espejo.

Una gran sonrisa estaba estampada en mi rostro, agité mi cabeza tratando de recomponerme. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior me inundaron y la estúpida sonrisa apareció nuevamente. Mojé mi rostro y me vestí lentamente, tratando de entender lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Si Maka me lo permitía, nuestra relación se establecería, lo que significaría un avance tremendo en la misión. En menos de dos semanas había logrado lo que se tenía programado para un mes y medio o dos.

Golpeé mi puño contra el lavabo.

 _¡¿Entonces por qué, maldita sea?! ¿Por qué no me siento feliz?_

Dejé salir un gran suspiro y me apresuré fuera del baño. Debía empezar a perfeccionar los planes, mientras más pronto cumpliera la misión, menos daño le estaría haciendo a Maka. En la cabeza de ella, lo más seguro, es que esté pensando en llevarse bien con quién se supone se convertiría en su esposo. Y de igual forma todo esto la dejará lastimada.

-Hey, príncipe azul, pensé que habías huido- Maka se asomó por detrás y me abrazó, colocando su barbilla en mi hombro. Me recorrió con la mirada y frunció el ceño- ¿De salida?

Sonreí con ternura.

-Estaba pensando que podía llevarte a desayunar- dije, abofeteándome mentalmente por mi debilidad hacia ella.

Maka sonrió complacida.

-Dame un minuto, guapo- respondió, dándome la espalda y saliendo del baño.

Dejé salir el suspiro que estaba reteniendo. Mis brazos temblaban después de sentir sus pechos desnudos sobre mi espalda. Maldije por lo bajo y salí del baño. Maka estaba arreglando su cabello frente al espejo, aún sin ropa. Le dedicó una sonrisa a mi reflejo y se agachó a recoger una prenda del piso sin despegar la mirada de mí.

El cuello de mi camisa se sintió demasiado apretado de pronto y ella pareció notarlo, pues sacudió su trasero de un lado al otro sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Estaba pensando- dijo súbitamente, clavando sus ojos en los míos -No tengo tanta hambre, así que podríamos esperar un poco para ir a la cafetería.

Asentí embobado.

-Maldición, solo ven aquí y cógeme- gruño dándose una nalgada.

Sin necesidad a que volviera a repetirlo, me abalancé sobre ella.

MAKA POV

Me estiré perezosa y coloqué la mirada sobre mi acompañante, sonreí al verlo dormir plácidamente. El sexo con Kid había sido estupendo. Ya no me parecía tan mala idea todo esto, compartir el resto de mis días junto a él y librarme de esta maldita prisión, ahora sonaba encantador. Lo contemplé mientras abría sus ojos y me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Me vas a matar de hambre- susurró.

Reí divertida, acurrucándome en su pecho.

-Muy bien, tu ganas- dije, depositando un beso en sus labios -Vayamos a la cafetería.

Él asintió y ambos nos vestimos mientras nos lanzábamos miradas seductoras y nos dedicábamos uno que otro chiste sucio. Abandonamos la habitación, conmigo colgando de su brazo como si fuéramos una pareja de enamorados. Al bajar las escaleras nos topamos con Soul, su mirada se colocó sobre Kid.

-Sigues aquí- dijo sorprendido.

-S- Soul, ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunté nerviosa. Ambos chicos me miraron confundidos.

-Eh… vivo aquí? -respondió extrañado.

Ahogué un grito y regresé a mirar a Kid.

-Todo bien, ¿Maka? -preguntó, preocupado.

Trataba de pensar en una excusa para la presencia de Soul en la mansión.

\- ¿Vamos a la cafetería, vienes? -pregunto Kid, Soul asintió indicando que nos recogería en la entrada con el auto.

Ambos caminamos hacia la puerta principal.

-K- Kid…- musité nerviosa. Me miró de reojo con curiosidad -Acerca de Soul…

-Qué cosa acerca de Soul? -preguntó extrañado.

-Bueno, ya sabes, está aquí-

Kid sonrió.

-No se supone que vive aquí? -preguntó divertido -Es normal que nos lo encontremos.

Suspiré aliviada. Me detuve al darme cuenta de mi reacción.

Soul estacionó el auto frente a nosotros y nos embarcamos en los asientos traseros. El viaje fue bastante animado con los típicos tarareos de Soul y unos cuantos de Kid. Me mantuve durante todo el trayecto abrazada a él, Soul pudo notarlo pues en cada semáforo regresaba a mirar a través del retrovisor. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, Liz y Patty nos saludaron alegremente.

-Dónde te metiste anoche, Maka? -preguntó Patty con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro -estabas desaparecida.

Mi rostro se ruborizó ligeramente mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Oh, lo siento por eso- dijo Kid, pasando su brazo por mis hombros -No me sentía familiar con el entorno así que Maka fue muy amable de hacerme compañía-

Las hermanas regresaron a mirarlo sorprendidas. Kid abrió su boca para hablar, pero se detuvo y sacó el celular de su bolsillo.

-Lo siento, debo tomar esta llamada, es mi madre- se excusó, levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del establecimiento.

-Adinerado, buen mozo y responde las llamadas de su madre- dijo Liz, frotando su mentón -Espero que ya tengan título.

-Elizabeth! -dije avergonzada.

Ella sonrío burlona.

-Pues deberían, ayer y hoy estuvieron bastante activos- dijo Soul, apoyando su codo en mi cabeza -debo admitir que estuve un poco celoso.

-Oh vaya- musitó Liz -Así que ya llegaron a cuarta base?

-Silencio! -exclamé sonrojada -Soul, por qué apareciste de pronto frente a nosotros? Se supone que no debía enterarse-

-Oh, pero él ya lo sospechaba- respondió con pereza -Me lo encontré en la universidad el otro día y le expliqué que era tu guardaespaldas. No te preocupes, no le di más detalles.

Dejé salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho. Me volví loca sin saber cómo explicárselo- dije.

-Aliviada, ¿eh? -La sonrisa de Liz se agrandó - ¿Te gusta este chico, Maka?

-Solo me estoy tratando de acostumbrar- respondí en un susurro -Realmente voy a tener que casarme con él, lo menos que puedo hacer es acoplarme desde ya.

Volteamos a ver a Kid por el ventanal. Estaba riendo mientras hablaba por teléfono y observaba al suelo, de repente sus ojos se movieron hacia nuestra dirección. Liz y Patty lo saludaron alegremente y él les devolvió el gesto.

-Me cae bien- dijo ella sonriendo -Iré a traerles el desayuno.

Ambas desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina, dejándome con Soul.

-En verdad te gusta este sujeto? -preguntó, apoyándose en la mesa.

-No me gusta-gusta, solo me gusta un poco. Lo suficiente para que no me desagrade la idea de tratar de enamorarlo- respondí, sin despegar la mirada de Kid.

-No creo que deberías, pero bueno, esto acabará pronto- dijo.

Lo cuestioné con la mirada.

-Bueno, ya sabes. Mientras más rápido lance la pregunta, más pronto saldrás de este mundo.

Asentí confundida antes sus palabras, pero abandonamos el tema cuando Kid entró por la puerta.

-Me disculpo- dijo, sentándose junto a mí -Mamá puede seguir horas y horas si no la detengo.

Me sonrió ampliamente mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros. Conversamos amenamente mientras desayunábamos, me sorprendí incluso al ver que Soul se reía abiertamente con él. Realmente sentí que podía olvidarme de los problemas junto a él.

Unas horas más tarde regresé a casa, en la entrada estaban papá y Mendel, esperando a mi regreso. Soul me dio una mirada de apoyo mientras entrábamos.

-Maka, me gustaría un reporte de los avances en la relación con Kid- dijo Mendel, sonriendo, era obvio que lo sabía.

-Que puedo decir, padre- dije, sentándome en el sofá frente a él -Cuando dejamos a Kid en casa me dijo que quería continuar viéndome-

Mendel enarcó una ceja.

-Su relación ya tiene nombre? -preguntó exasperado.

-Bueno, mañana tenemos una cita, así que por favor tenga grandes expectativas a mi retorno- sonreí -o tal vez no retorne.

Mendel soltó una carcajada.

-Haz como plazcas, en realidad si quedaras embarazada de él sería fabuloso. Es la clase de chico que se haría responsable y además ya habría un heredero.

Papá regresó a mirar a Mendel con enojo.

-Solo bromeaba, Spirit- dijo divertido -Deberías estar orgulloso de tu hija. Pronto te liberará de esa deuda y, además, se casará con alguien sumamente influyente y adinerado. Mires por donde lo mires, todos ganan- le dio una palmada en la espalda y ambos se dirigieron al estudio.

Suspiré fastidiada mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación. Soul entró conmigo y se sentó en el sofá.

-Entonces, el niño bonito y tú…-

-Soul- advertí -sabes perfectamente lo que ocurrió entre Kid y yo, y sabes que ya no tienes permitido acercarte en ese plano hacia mí. El día de ayer que lo intentaste te lo dije por millonésima vez-

-Maka, que me dices si él no es quien aparenta ser?


End file.
